101 ways to be an Angel
by beserkergoddess
Summary: Most people have ordinary lives, hell even most wizards, but when your name's Harry Potter and your description of an angel is Draco Malfoy you have no hope. slash, HD, SB and RHr
1. C, C and S L P

BG: I'll start with the basics.

**Basics: **Hello, welcome to my latest fanfic, 101 ways to be an Angel, it has been stewing in my mind for ages and started off as just a title. The idea came from listening to a song that mentioned angels, it got me thinking about how I would describe an angel…I realized that most people would see Harry or Draco as their angel…and hence forth my fanfic erupted and knocked me over.

And now for the warnings.

**Warning: **This fanfic contains slash…not "M" rated but still…

My pairings.

**Pairings: **HarryDraco, SeamusBlaise, RonHermione and maybe some others will arrive later.

I might consider a disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the inviting world of Harry Potter, no matter how many times I day-dream and tell myself I do, it belongs to the incredible J.K. Rowling; I compliment her work time and time again. (Bows).

A couple of notes for this chapter…

**Notes: **this chapter has been edited slightly, with alterations to the latin and also a few spelling corrections to please a rabid flamer (lol)

No changes to the plot though.

_**101 Ways to be an angel**_

_Connections, corrections and saving peoples live's._

Draco Malfoy wasn't exactly an ordinary boy…far from it; he was a wizard, a Malfoy and a godsend…the later being his opinion of course.

His wizard side was powerful, being trained in both the dark arts and wandless magic, he could do practically anything he wanted with his skills and loved to gloat about this. Having a huge library of his own helped his skills along as well and he spent hours reading and practicing in the comfort of his own wing in the Malfoy manor.

Being a Malfoy tied in with his personal view on himself, Malfoy's were an aristocratic family that hade existed for centuries, each Malfoy being famous for a deed of evil, maliciousness or greed that they had performed in their time. The Malfoy's had a great amount of wealth, so much that they could almost buy the entire world if they wanted to…or so it is said. Owning several mansion's and a vast majority of land is nothing to be overlooked though.

Draco learnt from his father the ways of a Malfoy from an early age and stood by everything he was taught, always, even to his current age of seventeen. He was told that Malfoy's were above all other pure blood families and pure blood families were above half blood families and everyone was above mudbloods. Draco had never questioned his father's own personal feudal system and had kept this as a mantra all through the years he had spent at Hogwarts.

Being in the family of Malfoy also meant that you would be known as some form of evil, all Malfoy's were bad, it was a common knowledge, and their name enforced this fact: meaning 'bad faith' in French and practically 'evil doer' in Latin. Knowing this, one would understand clearly why Draco was into the dark arts and was a death eater hopeful from birth.

The death eaters were a group of destruction and chaos, hated by all good and innocent, loved by those pure blooded and ambitious. Lead by Lord Voldemort, a well known wizard whose name is feared by all 'decent' wizards, respected greatly by the important members of society…like the Malfoy's. This ever growing army of inhuman killers had began roughly twenty six years ago and reigned in terror for nine years before Voldemort fell to his own curse, cast upon a young child which was reflected back and destroyed the evil lords body.

This young child was called Harry Potter, 'savior' of the world at the age of one, loved by all and so famous he could hardly walk for people throwing themselves at his feet. The boy-who-lived.

It made Draco sick.

The two had met for the first time six years ago in Madam Malkins robe shop, Draco had been genuinely curious as to who this mysterious boy was, dressed so scruffily, but looking so intriguing at the same time. He had never found out the boys name though as Harry left quite quickly. They met again on the Hogwarts express, a train taking them both to their first year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Draco had found Harry in a compartment with the youngest Weasley boy…the Weasley's were frowned upon by Draco's kind for associating with muggles and mudbloods, so on instinct Draco had laughed in the red haired boys face before trying to befriend Harry Potter after finding out their names. It was a mistake that had haunted him for a long while; Harry had apparently already bonded with the Ron (the Weasel) and was quick to jump to his defense, shooting Draco down in flames. Draco had turned nasty, unused to rejection and thus a rivallery had begun between the two.

But years later, Draco wondered what would have happened if he had managed to make friends with Potter in the robe shop, before the Weasel had appeared into the picture, would Potter be on the light or dark side? Would Voldemort have been stopped those four fateful times? How many would be dead by now?

The same questions had revolved around his head so many times, unanswered but still pursued.

Did he want Potter to be on his side? To be his Friend?

Draco had asked himself these questions countless times, unable to answer for the fear of what it might entail.

Would Potter still be as happy as now? Would he still be as famous?

Who knew?

* * *

Harry Potter looked across the field that he could see from the hill he was standing on, sweeping his jet black hair out of his emerald green eyes he searched for the one person he'd been hiding from for so long: Voldemort. Yet this field was no calm and ordinary field; it was a battle field, covered with bodies and the occasional puddle of blood. There was still a battle ensuing and Harry watched the beams of light that were dancing around with a morbid fascination, this wasn't a big battle, merely a scuffle compared to what he knew was sure to come in the future and there were only a few of each side fighting, but lives were being taken left right and centre, making him feel nauseous. 

Despite only just turning seventeen, Harry was involved in these horrific actions simply because of Voldemort, a pathetic prophecy and a scar. He hated it all, how people admired him for losing his parents, how everyone expected so much of him and he could hardly carry the weight of his school work let alone the weight of the world. Most of the time he wished he'd never been born.

Although everyone adored and doted on him, Harry brought death and destruction wherever he left his mark, his parents, Cedric, Dumbledore and his godfather all dead because of him. His fellow students families, the bodies lying on the battle field, innocent muggles all killed, wiped out, slaughtered because of him. This thought made Harry try to distance himself from others but his friends all followed him where ever he went. No matter how far he ran everyone caught up with him, with a pat on the back and a hearty cheer for his achievements. No matter how much he tried to lie low the daily prophet would seek him out asking for interviews, printing things about his personal life that he tried to hide.

Harry didn't want this, he would happily pass his fame and glory onto someone else, give them his 'special' powers and background if it weren't for his knowledge of how awful it felt to be himself.

Dodging a green beam of light he headed down the hill in low spirits, Voldemort was no-where in this scene, another day that he could of ended this madness gone, wasted away. Throwing a particularly vindictive curse at a death eater he carried on walking through the carnage and still rolling battle, unaware of his surroundings and drowning in his anger and misery.

He didn't notice the swarm of death eaters surround him.

* * *

Draco watched with vindictive pleasure as a man in front of him writhed and screamed, reveling in the pain he was inflicting and thanking the dark arts for giving him such power. The cruciatous curse, who ever thought it up was a genius. Lifting the curse he left the man sobbing on the ground in search of another victim…that man was lucky that Draco hadn't finished him off as was in the blondes power, he shouldn't be bawling his eyes out over a little pain, Draco had been through so much more than that, it was nothing really. 

Crossing the battle field he swept his gaze over the many bodies littering the ground he walked upon. Blood beginning to stain the bottom of his robes, he scowled distastefully at the thought of it. Suddenly he halted as he saw a big ring of his fellow death eaters surround someone. Curiosity enveloped him and Draco headed towards them, finding a small gap his elbowed a space in and saw Harry Potter, right at the centre, head down and still walking.

What an idiot.

He was about to die and he didn't even know, this thought made Draco laugh and the out of place noise distracted the raven haired boy form his thoughts. Harry looked up and stared in horror at the predicament he was in, how he got there he didn't know. Despite knowing that they couldn't kill him, Harry still knew he could get seriously injured and panic momentarily crossed his features.

Draco's wicked grin slid from his face as he saw Harry's helpless expression, not knowing the reason why, not caring that he shouldn't do it: Draco strode form the edge of the circle and stood next to the boy, a plan fully formed in his mind he grinned darkly at Harry, anticipating what he was about to do: use a spell he hadn't had chance to and was dying to do so.

Harry only managed to register the blond appearing at his side for a second as he was suddenly held close to Malfoy who was grinning in an odd way at him. He was only vaguely aware of the death eaters yelling, all he could hear was an incantation erupting from Draco's mouth.

"Inferi de inferus." Harry didn't have a clue what it meant but ice cold dread clutched at his heart the moment it reached his ears.

A sudden darkness enveloped everything, it was so dark that Harry couldn't see a thing and was beginning to feel a minor form of claustrophobia. Hearing more sinister words almost hissed faintly from behind him through the screams, Harry began to get scared.

"Defendas omnis volo." A bubble of pure white light surrounded the two and Harry turned to Draco, fear in his eyes, he was shaking slightly, scared of the unknown.

"What's happening? I demand to know what you are doing!" He whispered, no force behind his words.

"I don't know." Draco said shaking his head and smiling.

"What?" Harry yelped.

"Oh! I didn't mean that, I meant I haven't a clue why I'm doing this for you Potter."

"What is 'this'?" Harry said.

"It's a curse, full of dark arts, listen." Draco muttered and Harry obeyed, he heard a shrill shriek pierce through the air, far louder than the others. A bone chilling one that only lasted a few seconds. Harry's eyes widened and he rounded on Draco again.

"Seriously now, what's happening?" He shouted his voice panicky and high pitched.

"I take it you never learnt Latin Potter." Harry shook his head. "Well, 'inferi de inferus' means 'death from under'…I don't know exactly what happens but I think it has something to do with the grim reaper." Draco explained as if he was commenting on the weather, Harry shivered.

"And what did the second thing you said mean?"

"'Protect all I wish'."

"Ah." Harry hugged himself and moved closer to the centre of heir glowing orb. "So, are you killing your side off?" He asked in wonderment, yet, staring at Draco suspiciously.

"I think I am…the dark lord is going to kill me as soon as he finds me…Merlin what a mess, whatever possessed me to do this?"

"You did it to save me." The boy-who-lived said this simply and without any meaning, but it still sent a shiver of fear down Draco's spine: was he really doing this for Potter? Was he really throwing his life away for his arch nemesis? What was wrong with Draco?

Groaning he put his head in his hands and listened to the screams echoing in his ears. The boy-who-lived stared at the blond for a while, noticing with faint unease how Draco looked like an eerie angel with the white light making him glow.

Harry cautiously reached a hand out to the edge of the cage of light they were contained in, what exactly was it made of? A skeletal hand suddenly loomed from the darkness in the other side causing him to squeal and jump back. Draco began laughing.

"What? How can you laugh in this kind of situation? How can you even feel humor when you are killing loads of people?" Harry snapped.

"I'm cold blooded, I'm a Malfoy…how could I not laugh when you squeal like a girl."

"I just saw a hand reach out for mine! How could I not squeal?" He snapped back, Draco laughed again and held his hand out for Harry.

"Would you take mine?"

"Depends…but your just you…I'm not scared of you."

"You're scared of the grim reaper-"Harry backed further into the middle. "-yet you're not scared of me, when I can laugh as I'm killing loads of people as you put it."

"How could I be scared off you when you saved my life Malfoy?" Harry said and sighed in relief as the darkness began to fade away and their shield evaporated. The death eaters had vanished and auror's and members of the order of the phoenix were looking around bemusedly.

Harry turned to Draco who was staring off into space.

"Does this mean you're with the light side?" The blond jumped then shook his head slowly.

"I don't know what I am, I need to think, and maybe I'll see you at school." He gave Harry a piercing look before dissaperating.

Harry didn't know what to think: Did this mean Draco was forming an alliance with him? Would he really be coming to the light side? Could they be friends?

All these questions were so ludicrous but Harry turned them over in his mind, it was a possibility…did he mind?

"Maybe this would be a revolution, what would the world think? Potter and Malfoy…unstoppable duo." He laughed and assuring Minerva McGonagall that he was alright he dissaperated.

* * *

BG: What do you think? I hope you like it, it's not my normal writing style and I'm not sure that it was actually me typing it (lol)…this fanfic isn't all going to be morbid, that's _defiantly_ not my style and I would have to shoot my self if I kept it all like this…no, this is just a taster, later chapters will have humor once they return to school. XD

Please review and tell me what you think.

**One last thing, I need a beta…or an editor…whatever they're called, a proof reader person. **

**Thankies. **


	2. Emotions Run Free

BG: Hi everyone!

And now for the warnings.

**Warning: **This fanfic contains slash…not "M" rated but still…

My pairings.

**Pairings: **HarryDraco, SeamusBlaise, RonHermione and maybe some others will arrive later.

I might consider a disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the inviting world of Harry Potter, no matter how many times I day-dream and tell myself I do, it belongs to the incredible J.K. Rowling; I compliment her work time and time again. (Bows).

A couple of notes for this chapter…

**Notes: **Thankies for the reviews...I'm a happy bunny... (Twitches bunny nose.) Although…I realized not long ago that if I got a review for every hit…I'd be swimming in them…wow!

I hope you like this chapter too…

_**101 Way's to be an Angel**_

_How do you feel about that?_

Harry lay on his bed at the Dursley's house staring at the ceiling; the ceiling was a very interesting thing: it had cracks and patterns, damp marks and slight craters where bits of plaster had fallen down. Harry was sure he knew the ceiling of by heart but still he stared at it.

But he wasn't really seeing it.

He was thinking about what Draco had said:

"_I'll see you at school…" _

At school…he'd see Harry, so that meant he wanted to see Harry, or was it just a line that had slipped easily out of his mouth because everyone said it?

For some reason Harry was starting to look forward to school.

He was looking forward to seeing Draco again, he wasn't afraid to admit it, but why? Was it because the blond seemed different? Did he like Draco?

He was calling him Draco after all…when did that happen?

Since Draco had saved his life, risked his own arse to save Harry's…

Funny how saving people gives you a sort of bond.

Was it a bond? Maybe Harry was just delusional, maybe he'd dreamt the whole thing up, maybe he'd banged his head too hard and was in his own comatose land, or maybe he needed to talk to Hermione…yes that sounded good.

Swinging his legs off of the bed he walked across the room to arouse Hedwig from her owly slumbers. She hooted sleepily and flapped her wings slightly; he stroked her and opened her cage.

"I need you to deliver a letter to someone…just let me write it."

"Hoo?" Harry grinned.

"Hermione." He said pretending that she was really talking to him. Hedwig nibbled his finger affectionately and he left her to wake up fully as he wrote.

_Dear 'Mione,_

_How are you? How's Ron? I need to talk to you, could we meet up sometime? _

_I'll be awaiting your reply,_

_Love Harry._

He read it over as he blew the ink dry then folded it up and attached it to Hedwig's leg. Carrying her over to the open window he watched her flutter off into the sunset.

A shout echoed upstairs, Aunt Petunia calling Harry for dinner; he rubbed his growling stomach thoughtfully then headed downstairs.

No matter how troubled or confused you were, dinner was always a virtue.

* * *

Draco sat in the window seat of his bedroom, staring at the sunset. He was hiding from his father who had been freed from Azkaban by Voldemort not long ago. Lucius was bound to find out about Draco's latest mistake and punish him greatly, but for now Draco was going to savior his moments of peace.

Despite how many great things Draco had achieved, Lucius Malfoy preferred to point out his every flaw, his every imperfection and punish him.

It even got as pathetic as getting shouted at for four hours for leaving a book on the dinning hall table.

Draco had been crucified so many times he could hardly feel the pain any more, sometimes starved…regularly beaten, but he didn't care, once he was of age he could claim his fortune, leave the mansion and come back to kill his father when he was more powerful than thought possible.

Draco had gone through this plan so many times, it helped him through tough days and it was his new mantra.

Since saving Potter he had one through a whole new phase, seeing everything from a different point of view. He was seriously considering joining the light side, fighting by Potter's side. They'd be very powerful, well feared and respected on the battle field…he liked the sound of that. Of course he'd read in many books about how good had triumphed over evil, it used to annoy him but now it fascinated him, would the hypothesis work this time too?

Now that he thought about it, Harry _was _more powerful than Voldemort; he had defeated the dark lord so many times it was a wonder Voldemort didn't just give up and sulk.

Yes, he would join Harry's side, he was going to die anyway so what difference did it make? Besides, the light side now suddenly sounded so much more appealing than the dark side. Who wants to lick Voldemort's feet when you can lick the gorgeous Harry Potter's?

That came out wrong…

A loud shout echoed upstairs, Lucius calling Draco down for torturing, Draco sighed and slid off of his seat, at least his father didn't have the heart to kill him…right?

All Malfoy's were famous for performing an evil deed or an act of brutal cruelty, Draco was famous for saving the boy who lived and betraying his many ancestor's.

* * *

BG: A slightly shorter chapter but I wanted to do the next bit as a new one, what do you think? Is it good? Bad?

If anyone would like me to add something to this story please tell me and it will more than likely turn up in the future chapters.

Please, please, please review, it gives me a burst to go on. (Lol) pop!


	3. Let's talk about your feelings

BG: Another chapter! Boy you lot are lucky, lol.

And now for the warnings.

**Warning: **This fanfic contains slash…not "M" rated but still…

My pairings.

**Pairings: **HarryDraco, SeamusBlaise, RonHermione and maybe some others will arrive later.

I might consider a disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the inviting world of Harry Potter, no matter how many times I day-dream and tell myself I do, it belongs to the incredible J.K. Rowling; I compliment her work time and time again. (Bows).

A couple of notes for this chapter…

**Notes: **Thank you to my BETA! Woo! Cithara, Thankies! And now thank you to my reviewers:

**Foxybaby- lol, no need to do my chores...just review to your hearts content, I LOVE reveiws, eats them all up, I'm glad you like my title...I'm quite proud of it myself! XD Don't worry, I definately intend to write more!**

**BlackOwl892006- :D...here you go!**

**Darktigeress- get over it clutz! XD...(do not panic faithful reveiwers...I do not insult random people...we actually know each other XD) yes...darkness...I've gone all Riku on you! MUHA!**

**lovedbytheangels- don't worry about Draco, he's tough! I'll make sure of that...I've explained more in this update...**

**Many thankies to you all and quite a few cookies too! XD...**

Here's your new chapter!

_**101 Ways to be an Angel.**_

_Let's talk about your feelings._

Harry was pleased to wake up to the return of Hedwig bringing a reply from Hermione. He rubbed his eyes, put on his glasses and hauled himself out of bed. Crossing the room he untied the letter and stroked Hedwig absentmindedly as he read.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm fine, but I heard you were involved in the latest battle with Voldemort! Are you okay? I hope so…Ron is fine, although at the moment he sulking because I'd rather spend time reading than listening to his pathetic jokes and watching him dive bomb Ginny. _

_I'd love to meet up with you, how about at the Leaky Cauldron, midday? Can you make it? Shall I bring Ron? He'd be glad to see you._

_Reply soon,_

_Love, Hermione. (V)_

Harry grinned and immediately replied, saying that he could make it and that and that it might be for the best if Ron didn't come. He let Hedwig grab a bit of food and some water before tying the letter to her leg and letting her out again.

Ron and Hermione were going out, they had been since the beginning of the summer holidays and already they seemed to be acting like an old married couple.

Harry wandered down stairs and began cooking the Dursley's breakfast; at least that way he would be able to eat a decent amount before Dudley got to his plate.

* * *

Draco scowled as he strode across the Malfoy Manor lawns, immaculate and luscious green, one day they would belong to him but until then he'd just have to find something else to focus on.

He was heading out of the Manor wards, with many suitcases shrunk to the size of pea's sitting comfortably in his pocket. He'd had enough. Draco had only stuck around the manor to comfort Narcissa; the two of them had always stuck together protecting each other from Lucius. But he couldn't stay there any more, his father was beginning to make him feel literally nauseous every time they locked eyes, the Manor was starting to make him feel claustrophobic.

He had to put space between them.

Draco had planned to rescue his mother when he had found a suitable place for them to live, until then he had equipped her with a protection bracelet and a few words of assurance.

Where he was going to stay he didn't know. But he planned to stop of at the Leaky Cauldron for a brainstorm and a hot drink.

Reaching the edge of the wards he turned to take one last look at the place that haunted his nightmare's before apparating away.

* * *

Looking at his watch for the hundredth time, Harry sighed, twelve o'clock just wasn't coming fast enough, deciding he couldn't take much more of this boredom he picked up his wand and went out into the Dursley's back garden to dissaperate.

Arriving in the Leaky Cauldron Harry headed for the bar and ordered a butter beer; he spotted a table well in viewing range of the rest of the pub and settled down at it. Hermione arrived a few minutes later, ordered a drink and upon spotting Harry, smiled and sat next to him.

"So, you needed to talk…fire away." She said and wrapped her fingers around her drink.

"Well, let's say I've made a new friend, what would you think?"

"Harry, that's great! Who is it?"

"That's just it, I'm sure you'll like this friend and I'm not sure he'll like you."

"Well, where did you meet _him?_"

"Um, on the battle field."

"Oh…so you saved his life."

"No he saved mine."

"Well that's a point in his favor. Tell me who it is…please Harry!"

"Draco Malfoy." Harry muttered and Hermione choked on her butter beer. Casting an alarmed look at Harry she shook her head.

"He saved your life? Why?"

"I don't know, I asked him that and he said he had no idea, he killed loads of death eaters and then dissaperated away."

"Wow, Harry! That's odd. Are you sure you're friends?"

"No, but he said he'll see me at school…what does that mean?"

"I don't know, it could mean anything." They both sat in silence, sipping their butter beers thoughtfully. Suddenly there was a commotion up at the bar, someone screamed and a few angry words could be heard being exchanged. Harry looked up and saw none other than Draco Malfoy, glaring at the barman.

"I am a customer; I have the right to be served!" He snapped.

"I refuse to serve a death eater!" The barman replied with just as much force, sneering unpleasantly at the blond.

"Well, obviously you haven't been reading the news, or the papers are slow on the up take." Draco sneered back, the bar man blinked, taken aback.

"What news?"

"I saved Harry Potter's life yesterday." The entire bar gasped, Harry turned to face Hermione who was staring at Draco with an unreadable expression. The bar man was staring at Draco too but with a suspecting gleam in his beady eyes.

"I don't believe you." He whispered.

"He did." Harry said making the whole pub jump and turn to stare at him instead, the bar man went white.

"Well, in that case have a drink on me, so sorry for the trouble." The bar man said in an oily tone and rushed off to get a drink. Draco sat down with Harry and Hermione, all three of them silent. The barman almost fell over their table as he stumbled to deliver the drink into Draco waiting hands, this snapped Hermione out of her trance.

"So it is true. Why did you do it Malfoy?" She whispered her eyes wide and round.

"I seriously don't know. What are you doing here?" He muttered as he took a sip from his drink.

"Just catching up, why are you here?" She replied.

"Escaping from home." He said nonchalantly. Hermione frowned.

"I bet your father wasn't pleased about your shenanigans."

"Not really." Draco gave an ironic laugh. "I plan on killing him some day, he makes me so mad." Hermione shot an anxious look at Harry.

"You're joking right?" Harry said. Draco shook his head.

"Trust me, if my father was yours you'd be wishing he was dead as well." They all fell silent, Harry and Hermione staring in horror at the Slytherin whilst he glugged back his drink and ordered another.

"Have you decided which side you're going to be on?" Harry asked quietly and Draco fixed him with a piercing stare.

"Yours." Hermione grinned.

"That's wonderful!" She beamed and Draco was startled.

"Um yeah. Have you two got your school supplies yet?" They shook their heads. "Well how about we go and them together?" Harry and Hermione agreed, so they finished their drinks and left their money on the table as they exited the pub and headed into the back yard. Hermione opened up the gateway and they strolled out into Diagon Alley, heading for Gringots first.

* * *

Hermione kept throwing curious glances at Draco as he chatted with them. She could see why Harry liked him; he seemed to have had a complete personality change…apart from the whole 'killing his father' thing. Hermione was starting to like the blond too as he led the way around the shops occasionally getting a little gift for the two, she found this very sweet and she bought him a book on old and forgotten curses ("for your father." She had told him with a wink) and Harry had bought him a dragon pendant with odd runes etched into it, Hermione couldn't read them because they were so small but she planned to borrow it from Draco to read sometime.

After a long while of browsing the shops they headed back to the leaky cauldron to see Hermione off as she flooed back to the burrow. Leaving just Draco and Harry alone, Harry stared at his feet whilst Draco rummaged around in one of his many bags. Finally he pulled what he wanted and handed Harry a book. Harry stared at it.

"It's a communication book, you can talk to me through it, like that diary the Weasleyette had in our second year but safer. Hermione has one too, just write in it like you would write a letter; starting with the person's name and they'll receive it. The book glows when you receive a message." Draco said and shrunk his bag again, fitting it into his pocket as Harry flipped through the pages…they were very nice pages; thick parchment, all in different colours, shades and tones.

"Thanks!"

"No problem, just make sure you write to me often."

"Sure and uh Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Are we friends?"

"If you want to be." The Slytherin grinned at Harry and stepped into the Leaky Cauldron. "I'm staying here…so I'll see you around."

"Bye." Harry said and watched him until he disappeared into the crowds, and dissaperated with a goofy grin on his face…how when that got there he didn't know.

* * *

BG: So?...How was it?

Should I leave Draco to stay in the leaky cauldron or should I some how get him to stay with Harry? If so how shall I get him into that position and what should happen?

I need answers! I like it when reviewers come up with story ideas…a giant cookie for the best idea…XD.

Once again thankyou to my Beta Cithara

Review…you know you want to.


	4. The boy who knocked himself out

BG: HI! Well it's a new chapter.

The warnings:

**Warning: **This fanfic contains slash…not "M" rated but still…

My pairings:

**Pairings: **HarryDraco, SeamusBlaise, RonHermione and maybe some others will arrive later.

I might consider a disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the inviting world of Harry Potter, no matter how many times I day-dream and tell myself I do, it belongs to the incredible J.K. Rowling; I compliment her work time and time again. (Bows).

Review replies for those wonderful few:

**GoddessMoonLady- hee, hee, yes I totally agree.**

**Crazy 'bout Remmy- Good idea! But unfortunately I won't be using it… (Hands cookie) **

**Elektra107- That's okay!**

**Salior-Moon- Hmmm, I'm not sure there is an actual plot XD. BTW (gives super big cookie) YOU'RE A WINNER! (Streamers fall from god knows where) congratulations, how do you feel?**

**BlackOwl89006- Unfortunately I won't be using your idea, not that I don't think it's good! I'm glad you like me work! (Hands cookie)**

**Yay! Thankies to each and every one of you! And special Thankies to my beta Cithara!**

And a couple of notes for this chapter:

**Notes: **Well, first of all I'm sorry this chapter took so longbut I've been putting all my creativity into drawing lately…secondly, I've decided to pick bits out of the actually HP series and ignore other bits. Unfortunately…I seemed to have killed Sirius off, and I'm very sorry…maybe I'll make Harry find a way to bring him back…thirdly, all the ideas you guys have given me have been taken into account and you all get a cookie…but the extra big and scrumptious cookie goes to: (drum roll please)

**Salior-Moon!**

Yes…I liked your idea and therefore am going to use it…hoorah! This means however that Harry has only turned to dissaperate…he hasn't quite gone yet…So read on my stout fellows and fellowesses!

I know…I'm weird…

_**101 Ways to be An Angel**_

_The boy-who-knocked-himself-unconscious._

As Harry turned to leave he couldn't risk glancing back in the direction Draco had disappeared. He was finding it hard to comprehend his feelings right now and he had spent the day on auto-pilot. Oh the many times he had spent that day, aching to throw a scathing retort at Draco or an acid barb…just because it felt normal to him, but found himself unable to…every time the blond had looked his way he had smiled rather than glare as he so wished to, every time Draco had complemented him he had grinned happily and replied in a joking way rather than laugh rudely and turn away.

Why?

Was it to do with Draco saving his life, or had Draco put a curse on him? That would be just like the Slytherin boy…

But didn't Slytherins watch and laugh as Harry died rather than save him and come out totally unscathed apart from having nothing left to their names.

So many questions…

Maybe Draco was just being nice to trick him, maybe this was all a scam to hand him over to Voldemort…or maybe it wasn't, maybe Draco really had had a change of heart…in a few seconds though? Not likely…even Harry wouldn't have done something like tha-

Harry's train of thought stopped suddenly…halted by the connection of a lamppost and Harry's unsuspecting head.

* * *

Draco watched the figure of Harry from the window in his room in the leaky cauldron; he couldn't see clearly what Harry was doing through the rain that was blurring the glass pane, but it looked suspiciously like he was walking in the wrong direction.

He let out a small laugh, that was typical Harry and typical Gryffindor too…not a clue at all, daydreamers with their heads in the clouds, you could kick them and they'd just fall over…

Wait that was Hufflepuffs…

Well, it didn't matter anyway. Draco continued watching the blurred shape and shifted his position to keep up with it as it left his line of vision.

He supposed that he shouldn't really be insulting Harry, being as he was the person he was currently trying to befriend.

Yes you heard right…the striking Draco Malfoy sucking up to scar-head Potter.

What a tragedy…but Harry was the only one who could help him…well it was either Harry or Dumbledore…

Scars over wrinkles.

Well, scars are a lot sexier…

Potter it is then. His aim was to knock Potter and Granger down with his amazing charm, befriend them…get them to persuade the Weasel and the rest of the wizarding population that he was good, innocent and incredibly gorgeous. Then bob's your uncle…he was in with the good guys and being protected from big bad uglies like snake face and his rock head minions.

Maybe he could be a spy…

That sounded really good.

Draco conjured a mental image of him as spy rolling about, diving behind tables, kidnapping death eaters, speaking in code and slipping drugs into their lemon tea…

Well maybe the last part was a bit far fetched but it still sounded fun! Urgh, and now he was being incredibly immature…

Draco jumped as the figure of Harry Potter suddenly walked into a long thin object and slumped to the ground.

What kind of heroic trick was that?

"I guess I'd better check that the savior of the world hasn't cracked his skull open or broken his glasses." Draco muttered, donning a thick cloak and heading to the door.

* * *

Harry blinked stupidly, he was surrounded by a very bright light and it hurt like hell to look at it...but why he in bright light?

"ARGH, I'm dead!" He yelped. A chuckle came from behind his and he whipped around in shock. There stood Draco Malfoy, the white light making his skin glow in an ethereal way.

"You're not dead you ass." Draco said in a soft voice. Harry blinked again. Soft? He suddenly realized that he was trapped inside the same cage of light Draco had created when he had saved him and looked around himself to prove his theory, cage of light? Check! Screams? Not there…

So this was a dream then, ah…that was more like it. Harry looked back up at Draco and noted that he was dressed in a white shirt with white trousers and a white robe. What was that all about? He pushed the question away and decided that he might as well participate in the dream somehow.

"What are you doing here? What's going on?" He said stroking the air a few centimeters away from the edge of the light wall.

"I don't know Potter, you tell me," The dream Draco said, smirking and crossing his arms. Harry found himself thinking how much like an angel Draco looked, his white, gold hair fluttering in a breeze that Harry couldn't locate.

Suddenly it clicked, they were in the same pool of light that Draco had saved him in, and Draco was currently, in his mind an angelic figure…so his subconscious mind had decided Draco Malfoy was his guardian angel? 'Wait till I tell the real one,' Harry thought laughing at the ridiculousness of it all. "Potter…" Malfoy suddenly said, no longer using the same soft voice.

"Yes," Harry said, still thinking deeply.

"Potter."

"Mmmm hmmm," Harry replied again.

"Potter!" Harry glared at the form of Draco in annoyance.

"What? I'm listening!" He snapped.

"Potter, for Christ's sake open your god damn green eyes!" Harry was shocked to see that the angelic form of Draco hadn't opened his mouth.

"Huh?" He said, Draco grinned.

"He's calling to you; you might want to wake up now," He whispered and taking a few steps forward he pushed Harry out of the dome of light.

* * *

Draco was beginning to get annoyed. Here he was, sitting in the rain on the dirty pathway, holding Harry-sodding-Potter's head in his lap and the half-wit didn't even have the good grace to wake up.

"Potter, you'd better not die on me because I refuse to pay for your funeral," He snapped, tapping the boy on the forehead, a stream of incoherent muttering suddenly burst forth from Harry's lips and his eyes fluttered open. A woman standing behind Draco sighed in relief and walked off, swinging her bags full of shopping. Draco stared after her, they expect this boy to save them and they treat him like this?

"Urf…huh?" Harry mumbled, and stared at Draco in what could only be classed in comical behavior.

"No, my name's Draco Malfoy," Draco said grinning, his expression turned to shock however when Harry reached up and stroked his cheek.

"Hmm, yep…guardian angel alright," he said.

"Definite concussion," A man muttered and Draco threw him a glare.

"If you're not going to be helpful then go away," He snapped at the crowd gathering around him and Harry. "Although it could be concussion," he agreed turning back to Harry. "What colour are my eyes?"

"Um, silver."

"He's perfectly fine then," Draco said cheerfully and began to get up, helping Harry to get unsteadily to his feet.

"Nah I'd say they were more grey," a young girl added unhelpfully.

"Shut up," Harry growled and Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe he is concussed," he said and let go of Harry who glared in an unfocused way at the petrified onlookers. The Slytherin boy couldn't see what they were so frightened of though. "Come on Potter, I'll take you home, you're obviously a danger to yourself…where do you live?"

"Number...six…no ten, uh, wait four Privet drive…Little Whinging. I, I think," The boy-who-lived muttered thickly. Draco sighed.

"Well it's better to give it a try," he said and dissaperated them away from the confused stares of the infuriating pedestrians.

* * *

BG: Um, not very long but I'm starting get tired and want to update as soon as possible…sorry.

So…what should happen next?

I happily await your reviews!


	5. Prince Charming Arises

BG:

The warnings:

**Warning: **This fanfic contains slash…not "M" rated but still…

My pairings:

**Pairings: **HarryDraco, SeamusBlaise, RonHermione and maybe some others will arrive later.

I might consider a disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the inviting world of Harry Potter, no matter how many times I day-dream and tell myself I do, it belongs to the incredible J.K. Rowling; I compliment her work time and time again. (Bows).

Review replies for those wonderful few:

Idril831- Aaaaw, cute! Thanks!

Elektra107- Ah good! I kinda like the dream myself! (Draco: big head!)

Jane- I'd never stop writing! I LOVE writing!

Remi- And cuteness you can't beat!

BlackOwl892006- lol! Well I've definately updated...and I'll considor that (drools) lol!

Well, what more can I say...you guys are incredible, even though that sounds super cliche! It's true...reviews ALWAYS make me smile!

And a couple of notes for this chapter…

**Notes: **Heh, it's been a while, 'cause I've been on holiday for a week…I started writing this chapter in a train station and for a moment I felt intact with the fabulous Miss JK! XD (Aren't I sad?) anyways, if you guys have any ideas you want to put forth feel perfectly free… (Hint, hint) hahaha…well…read on I guess!

Enjoy!

**_101 ways to be an Angel_**

_Prince Charming Arises ._

When Harry awoke, the first thought that ran through his mind was that he'd been captured by death eaters and Voldemort was subjecting him to a minor form of cruciatus curse to rouse him from his happy slumbers. A moment or two later he realised that the source of pain was due to his being curled up in the most bizarre of positions; his arm behind his back, his head to the side and his legs stretching out at odd angles it was as if he'd been dropped there.

But _where_ was _there_?

Untangling himself, he lifted his head up and took in the cracked ceiling, messy floor, wooden cupboards, owl cage and small window, partially blocked by the silhouette of a human.

So he was back in his room at the Dursley's.

Wait…

Silhouette of a human at the window?

Sitting abruptly up, Harry reached his hand out instinctively for his bedside table, fumbling about in search of his glasses. His only found a book and his lamp though and he withdrew the limb to wipe at his eyes, hoping to clear his vision slightly.

The silhouette had turned to watch his sleepy bumblings and Harry registered the glint of light on blond hair.

"Malfoy?" He said and the silhouette chuckled.

"In the flesh. You don't seem pleased to see me though," Malfoy said jokily.

"What happened?"

"You knocked yourself out smart-arse. Luckily I saw the whole thing and managed to rescue you from being trampled by a horde of imbecilic pedestrians."

"Oh," the boy-who-lived said intelligently.

"Oh indeed, that's twice I've saved your neck now, it's about time you saved me!" Malfoy laughed slightly, "Saving people is not my forte."

"I take it that you were the one who dropped me on to the bed, hence my very uncomfortable position," Harry muttered stretching.

"Hmmm, yes but you do seem to be very flexible."

"Oh shut up," Harry yawned, "Have you hidden my glasses?" He grumbled standing up.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you, you just demanded that I seal my mouth." Draco said, laughter echoing in his voice.

"Gods you're annoying!" Harry snapped, "Glasses! WHERE?"

"Alright, alright calm down. I've been trying to turn them into a more fashionable pair but they're putting up a good fight and I'm not too keen on wasting dark magic on the pathetic things," Malfoy said and tossed the frames at Harry's head. Growling, the boy-who-lived put them on and Malfoy's grin slid into focus.

"How'd you get here anyway?"

"Like I said, I rescued you…then asked you where you live and apparated us both here. Judging by your relatives' reaction this _is _where you live."

"How are they? They didn't say anything _too _bad did they?" Harry half-whispered, crossing the room and putting his ear to the door.

"Oh, don't worry about them…I took care of it all," Draco said with an air of complete secrecy and Harry didn't pursue the subject, not sure whether he wanted to know the full story. "So how does your head feel?" The blond suddenly asked.

"Oh, um…quite bad. I must have hit it really hard!" Harry replied and gingerly rubbed his aching skull.

"Yes, you walked straight into a lamp post, poor thing had a huge dent in it," Draco sniggered.

Harry hit him.

"How come you saw me do it? Do you stalk me or something?" The Gryffindor grinned.

"No, I was watching you out of the window," the Slytherin boy replied calmly.

"Oh," Harry said again. He had meant to embarrass Malfoy but his plan had backfired leaving him with a great sense of stupidity, so he decided to change the subject. "How long have I been out?"

"Oh, days. It was quite eventful too! Hagrid finally kicked the bucket; the dark lord took over London and robbed Gringots and I found out that your snoring is unbearable," Malfoy replied smirking slightly, Harry gaped at him.

"You're kidding me!" He gasped.

"Yes I am, you've only been out for a couple of hours. Hagrid's fine…unfortunately and the dark lord is still skulking about…but you do snore very loudly." Draco laughed. "You're very gullible you know…by the way, you've had a message." He indicated the book he had bought Harry. "It must be from Granger."

Harry almost dived on it and spilt ink on the floor boards in his haste to grab a bottle. Flipping open the cover, he came to rest on a thick chocolate brown page covered in Hermione neat and elegant print.

"Gods you Gryffindors are clumsy." Harry ignored Draco's drawling, disdainful voice and read eagerly.

_Dear Harry,_

_Hello, it's Hermione (if you haven't already guessed), I've decided to try out my new book for want of something to do rather than listen to Ron's relentless prattle about quidditch. _

_These books are pretty nifty aren't they? It was a good idea of Malfoy's and that's saying something!_

_I wish I knew what had given him a change of heart (Malfoy I mean) I think it's really strange of him to suddenly switch to the light side._

_Suspicious!_

_I haven't told Ron about spending the day with Malfoy; I don't think he'd be able to handle it. But he spotted this book and began asking questions as usual, I told him that you bought it, so he grumpily pointed out that he didn't have one._

_Sometimes he's so mardy._

_I explained (very exasperatedly) that though it was for me he was quite welcome to write in it too, I cheekily added that it was like a diary and he soon left me alone._

_So how are you?_

_Even though I only saw you about two hours ago, it could be days until you read this knowing your laziness._

_I love this paper…_

_Anyway, I hope you reply soon, as I'd like an excuse to write more in this intriguing book._

_All my love,_

_Hermione._

Harry grinned as he read through the purple writing.

"She thinks I'm suspicious?" Harry jumped as Draco's voice erupted next to his left ear.

"It's rude to read other people's private letters," the boy-who-lived snapped.

"Ah yes but I'm a Slytherin and a Malfoy to boot, we don't play by the rules." The blond replied smartly.

"Got that right…" Harry muttered and turned to a red and gold striped page.

"Red and gold, Potter, how original."

"Oh go and brush your hair or paint your nails!" Harry snapped, loading his quill. Malfoy scowled.

"What does _that _mean?"

"It manes that you are grating on my last nerves, that close that ever flapping trap for once in your life, please!"

"Hmph and this is all the thanks I get for saving your sorry arse twice." Draco huffed. "Don't think we won't be having words about this later Potter!" He said as he began rooting through Harry's belongings.

Harry sighed and shook his head, switching his attention from the over-dramatic blond to his reply to Hermione.

_Dearest Brainbox,_

_I've decided to grant your message with the honor of a reply, aren't you lucky?_

_Just kidding._

_So how's life kicking for you? I see that Ron's no different to his usual self and I'd like to congratulate you on your excellent evasive maneuvers._

_These books **are** pretty cool aren't they?_

_Which brings me to the subject of Malfoy, you see, I still haven't managed to get rid of him (he stalks me I swear)._

_The story goes…that I walked into a lamppost and knocked myself out, Malfoy "saved" me and brought me back to the Dursleys._

_Imagine, that lot hooking up with Voldemort to start an "I hate Harry Potter" club. _

_Scary._

_Oh, I've just remembered the "dream" I had whilst out cold, I just **know **you are going to laugh yourself silly when you read this…I dreamt that Draco Malfoy was my guardian angel._

_Yes I did, get that annoying smirk off of your face Hermes!_

_I can't really imagine that, seeing as the ferret is currently going through my wardrobe and critising my taste with a great array of new and interesting adjectives…I've just told him to shove it up his you-know-what and now he's lurking around outside my door muttering to himself._

_Weirdo._

_I wonder if there's a spell for banishing Malfoys, I sure could do with one right now._

_Well, write back soon,_

_Your ever faithful,_

_Prince Charming._

Harry sat back to read through his words and with a satisfied sigh he snapped the book shut.

"Guardian angel eh?" Harry nearly screamed as he came face to face with Draco.

"Shut up, it was only a dream."

"Whatever you say Prince Charming." Malfoy grinned widely. "Oh by the way, I need your opinion."

"On what?"

"Follow me."

Draco took Harry downstairs and into the Dursleys' living room, Harry took a long look at his relatives scampering around and gasped loudly.

"Do you think I should feed them or leave them in the back garden to cater for themselves?" Malfoy said seriously, the boy-who-lived turned to him with wide shocked eyes.

"Malfoy! They're ferrets!"

* * *

BG: Wow, ferrets! Heh, heh…okay then…did you lie this chapter?

Draco: Or was as rubbish as I think?

BG: Can it!

Please review my lovely's!


	6. As Progression Occurs

BG: Wow it's been a while, but I'm so happy to be able to update and please you guys!

And now for the warnings:

**Warning: **This fanfic contains slash…not "M" rated but still…

My pairings:

**Pairings: **HarryDraco, SeamusBlaise, RonHermione and maybe some others will arrive later.

I might consider a disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the inviting world of Harry Potter, no matter how many times I day-dream and tell myself I do, it belongs to the incredible J.K. Rowling; I compliment her work time and time again. (Bows).

A couple of notes for this chapter…

**Notes: **Well, first of all I suppose I should apologize for long wait you guys have had for this update and you can blame it on my step-dad who crashed the computer and took ages to fix it (what a dunce!)

I would also like to say thank you to all those who pointed out my many errors in the nicest of ways XD…I definitely needed some constructive criticism to deflate my overly large head! So thanks again you lot and I'll try and go back over my work and correct it as soon as possible.

Well, that's all I can think of to say…so I just hope you enjoy this chapter!

_**101 ways to be an Angel.**_

_As Progression Occurs._

Draco smiled slightly.

"Congratulations, you are now related to three proud ferrets. It was rather witty of me don't you think?"

Harry pushed him out the way lightly and hurried over to kneel by his petrified looking aunt uncle and cousin. They didn't look much different in ferret form than human form: Dudley was still an extraordinary size and weight; Vernon still seemed to glare at him and Harry was sure he had a mini ferret mustache; and Petunia was still very skinny and had a very long pointed snout.

"Um, er…hello, sorry about Malfoy here…he has a problem with mug- um non-magic folk. I'll try and find someway to turn you back, would you like me to get something for you?" Harry attempted to sound friendly and helpful but his relatives just continued to stare up at him in what he could only describe as ferret-like fury. "Um, maybe you should apologize to them Malfoy…"

"No way, they deserved it…the way they looked down their noses at me as if _I _was the lower class person! I will not permit you to change them back and I suggest that you leave them to their own devices!" Draco said sniffily and strode out of the living room. Harry looked back down at his squeaking relatives and sighed.

"He thinks he's the boss of me…I'll show him, but I do agree with leaving you to your own devices. I've done enough in my life-time for you and now it's time you served yourself!" He followed the direction Draco had gone in, grinning smugly to himself, and found the blond in the Dursleys kitchen. "What are you doing?" He said to Dracos back; he was hunched over something on the counter across the other side of the room and was poking something.

"Just looking, what on earth is this contraption?" Draco muttered and moved aside as Harry joined him.

"It's a toaster."

"Oh, and?"

"It cooks things, I'll show you." Harry rooted around in a cupboard to his left, with Draco trying to peer over his shoulder at the contents in it, and finally pulled out a loaf of bread. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Well, this _is _interesting, you propose to cook bread in something as unpredictable as a muggle er, _'toaster' _was it?" He questioned, a genuinely intrigued expression taking over his normally disdainful features. Harry nodded, put the bread in the toaster and pulled down the handle.

"It's the most basic thing you could do in the muggle world, it's so funny how witches and wizards do things like turning objects into other objects, breathe under water and create stars with a flick of the wrist but when it comes to stuff like toasters they are completely dumb-founded," Harry said happily and leant back on the counter.

"You make us sound really stupid and beneath muggles, that's incredibly unfair, don't you think, as we are much farther ahead than them in the ability department! I'm sure we could learn how to cook toast like that far more easily than they can learn to breathe underwater. In fact, I'm sure I could learn how to do all muggle things in just one day as my intellect far outstrips their pitiful- ARGH!" Draco was stopped in mid rant by the newly cooked bread flying out of the toaster; Harry began laughing and plucked the toast out of the toaster.

"Well, the bread is cooked and you can try some if you want." The Slytherin boy nodded and took a slice, glaring at it suspiciously. "For heaven's sake Malfoy, it won't bite you!"

"Oh alright, alright," Malfoy nibbled gingerly on the corner and grimaced "Nope, I don't like it." He dropped the toast onto the counter stuck his tongue out at it.

"Could you get much more childish? What are you, three?" Harry shook his head as he spread jam across his own slice and ate it with a relish, Malfoy pouted.

"It just doesn't taste as good as when the house elves cook it, okay?"

"So, about this learning the muggle ways, I bet you couldn't learn how to do things their style in a week let alone a day!"

"Oh really? So are you willing to hold a bet against me and teach me how to do muggle things? We have about a week until the end of the holidays, so you could teach me over that period of time. I'd say the winner can make the loser do anything for them for an entire 24 hours." Malfoy said smirking and raising a challenging eyebrow.

"You're on!" They shook hands and Harry began showing Draco all the other appliances in the kitchen, Draco learning fast and gaining a smug momentum until he reached the microwave.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy screamed in rage, he had arrived at his mansion after a particularly long Death Eater meeting, expecting his son and wife to be there to greet him as customary. However he found the entrance hall empty. Lucius had searched Draco's wing first and found it completely bare, even his bed had gone.

Storming to the other end of the mansion, he searched through his and Narcissa's wing, looking for a note or sign of where his only son had escaped to, but all he found was his wife sitting like an ice burg in front of their huge fire place.

"Where is he?" He growled but she just turned to look at him with glassy, unseeing eyes. "Tell me Narcissa, now," his voice became sharper and more demanding but she continued to stare up at him. Loosing his temper completely he shook her fiercely. "ANSWER ME WOMAN!" He roared and dropping her back on the floor he drew out his wand and performed the Cruciatus curse with a fiery passion, driven by uncontrolled anger and irritation.

Narcissa writhed and screamed in utter pain but held her tongue for her one and only hope in the world. Sometimes her life wasn't even worth living but suicide wasn't the answer. Killing her husband was. The originally beautiful queen of pureblooded women gasped as the curse was lifted, her hair messy and unwashed, her nails broken and unclean and her eyes dull and empty. Lucius glared down at her pitiful body before spitting at her and storming back out of the room.

Narcissa did not cry, nor did she follow and attack him, she just painfully returned her body to the position it had been in before Lucius had arrived and stared at the fire again. Waiting faithfully: For her son to come back, for her life to take an upward turn and for her husband to be killed.

Whether she was the one to end his life or not, she didn't care, just as long as his bitter existence was wiped clean of the earth.

* * *

BG: Hmm, this chapter is really quite short isn't it? I'm really sorry but I wanted to update as soon as possible. But I still hope you liked it…

PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Beautiful Brutality

BG: Hello, hello! Another day another update…

And now for the warnings:

**Warning: **This fanfic contains slash…not "M" rated but still…

My pairings:

**Pairings: **HarryDraco, SeamusBlaise, RonHermione and maybe some others will arrive later.

I might consider a disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the inviting world of Harry Potter, no matter how many times I day-dream and tell myself I do, it belongs to the incredible J.K. Rowling; I compliment her work time and time again. (Bows).

For the reviewers:

**GoddessMoonLady- XD, you're funny...don't worry revenge will be Draco's and Narcissa's, sort of...**

**MyH3aRTFLUTt3RZ518- Cool name! Keep on lovin' me 'cause these updates and ideas just keep on pouring into my mind!**

**ThePrincessofDarkness- yeah, you can change him as much as you want but he'd still be arogant and obnoxious lol.**

**Remi- good oh!**

**Crazy bout Remmy-Okay okay! I've updated! XD...(Draco: O.O steadily turning blue!)**

**BlackOwl892006- simple and short...**

**RavenMistress- XD well here it is!**

**koolmint26- keep on guessing! You never know what he's capable of...**

**Sakuranbo Nayamu- yay what?**

**kt- it's okay, as long as you're still liking my work!**

**Thank you toyou all, and to those whom it may concern, I update when ever I feel the creative urges! Lol...**

A couple of notes for this chapter…

**Notes: **This chapter doesn't really have any notes…apart from...I'M SO EXCITED ABOUT THE NEW HP FILM!

Ahem, read on...

_**101 Ways to be an Angel**_

_Beautiful Brutality._

Harry sat on the sofa in the living room, smiling smugly at Draco, who was glaring at the mobile phone in his hands.

"I told you that you wouldn't get it," he said with laughter in his voice. Draco scowled.

"It's not that I don't get it, it's that it's being awkward on purpose!" he snapped and violently jabbed at the tiny buttons on the flip phone's key-pad.

Three days had passed and Harry had been very surprised at how well Draco had progressed. He had covered all the electrical appliances in the kitchen, the television, Dudley's computer and old games consoles. They had moved on to phones and Draco had enjoyed having a long argument with the talking clock on the landline, but now that Harry had given him a mobile phone to play with, things had gone belly side up.

He had so far managed to drop the phone three times (whether on purpose or not Harry couldn't tell), set its language to Japanese and ring an old lady who had complained quite verbally to an angry Draco. But Harry wasn't annoyed in the slightest way, he was grinning ear to ear at the prospect of winning the bet and lording over the arrogant blond for an entire day.

Draco closed the mobile and opened it again hoping to have stopped the terrible noises that were erupting from it. He was sure Harry was being unhelpful on purpose and this made him determined to work out how to fix it on his own.

He had been more than happy to accept the bet, mainly because it offered him a kind of escape from constantly reliving his past. But he knew he'd have to go back to the manor soon to rescue his mother before school began. The blond had tried to ignore the dejection that was engulfing him and had kept a cheerful, unconcerned appearance so that Harry wouldn't realize what was going on in his head and try to help in his unhelpful way.

Draco cheered as the din created by the piece of plastic in his hand suddenly stopped and the screen went blank.

"See, I told you I knew what I was doing!"

"Did you send the tester message to Hermione?"

"Um, ah…well you see I was getting round to that, one moment." Draco muttered and began rapidly pressing buttons. The screen lit up again and he grinned. Discreetly he put his hand into his robe pocket and curled his fingers around his wand. Flicking it gently he whispered an incantation and the mobile made an odd chiming noise. "See Potter, I can do it!" He held out the mobile to Harry whose eyes widened as he saw the words _"message sent" _in a box on its screen.

"Well, I guess you have sort of got the basics…" He said and got up to make himself a snack. Draco nodded to himself, a delighted grin plastered across his features. Potter was so dumb and naïve, this bet was in the bag and Harry might as well start preparing for a long 24 hours!

If his life was going to keep making a downward slope, the least he could do was win this bet.

* * *

Narcissa curled up into a ball as she read a large book in her son's private library. The had come here for two reasons; to get away from the man who claimed to be her loving husband and to research something without his knowing.

She turned the page hastily as her mind raced with excitement and fear. She wasn't going to wait for her son to finish his father off, she was going to do herself…but first she needed to break down the protection spells he had upon himself. The book she was cradling was her key and she was going to use it to unlock her beloved freedom. She ran her finger down a list, the excitement within her growing like ivy around her heart and mind, making her breath quicken with anticipation. This was the page that she needed; these were the spells that she craved.

Narcissa tore the page out and replaced the book to its original spot, exiting the library quickly. She replaced the spells protecting it and left the manor in favor of her small hiding place in an alcove of honeysuckle plants that she was sure Lucius didn't know about.

"Now then, which one of you amazing spells should I learn first?" She muttered to the silent page and ran her finger slowly down it again, Lucius wouldn't know what had hit him.

* * *

Draco sat in the garden watching the three Dursley ferrets scamper about with contempt. He found the small creatures annoying and had been sorely tempted to kick the one Harry called Dudley several times. He had come outside to think, to plan the rescue mission he had been putting on hold for too long. He looked down at the mobile phone that he was still clutching; maybe he _should _ask for Potter's help after all, he couldn't let pride and a grudge get in the way of his own mother's life! Potter would understand and Draco knew that he would want to help.

He just didn't want to ask such an ego shattering question: '_could you help me rescue my mother from the evil clutches of my monster father? As I'm too weak and pathetic to do so myself woe is me…_' A nasty mocking voice in his head sang, it sounded rather like his father and he clenched his fist.

Draco was going to pay his father back for all the things he'd done to him and his mother with interest.

Oh yes, Lucius was going to pay.

* * *

Harry watched Draco's form from the kitchen window. He could tell that there was something weighing on the blond's mind, something that he was hiding…but Harry wasn't going to pry, everyone needed their secrets, no…he wouldn't pry, but he was still concerned.

Harry knew it was something to do with his father, call it a hunch, a lucky guess, and this made his concern grow. He knew Draco wasn't sleeping properly at night, he could hear the anguished mutterings of a troubled soul drifting through the walls of the rooms.

Harry sighed as Draco stood up and kicked a twig at Aunt Petunia. It wasn't healthy to suppress all your emotions and worries inside as Harry knew from personal experience. His eyes followed the progress of the Slytherin's form as it walked back in through the back door. He'd at least make sure he could help him in any way possible.

After all, that was what everyone else expected of him, to save them all and take care of their every trouble...because face it, he was the boy-who-lived…

* * *

"Do you trust me Potter?" Draco question sharply as he entered the kitchen, Harry turned away from the kitchen window to look at him.

"It depends upon what it's for," Harry said warily.

"I'd like you to help me rescue my mother from Malfoy Manor," Draco hesitantly said.

A slight frown spread across Harry's features, and Draco nodded. "It's okay if you don't want to, I'd just like some back-up," _'to protect me from my father' _the voice cackled and Draco mentally pushed it out of the way. The Gryffindor seemed to have retreated into his own mind to consider the request and Draco stood in silence, praying that Harry would give a positive answer.

'It's all a trap,' Harry thought angrily. 'All of this has been a ruse to gain my trust…now all Malfoy has to do is take me to Malfoy Mansion where Voldemort has been hiding out and sell me for two galleons and a gold medal!'

'Stop it!' a small voice in his head said. Malfoy hasn't done anything wrong at all during the past few days, you can't just accuse him of something like that without any second thoughts!

'That's why I'm worried,' Harry snapped at it. 'He has been almost too well behaved!'

He saved your life.

To gain my trust.

He killed all those Death Eaters!

Well, maybe that was just to gain my trust too!

Haven't you been looking for Voldemort for ages? Now's your chance, if it is a trap you can take down all the Malfoys and the head honcho, if it isn't, you can help save the she-Malfoy and kick Lucius' arse!

Well, when you put it like that…

"Okay, I'll help." Harry finally said and a smile graced Malfoy's features.

* * *

BG: Well, what do you think?

Draco: It's rubbish!

BG: Never mind, please review!


	8. And so it begins

BG: It's been a while but I was waiting for the update to my other fic to be processed.

And now for the warnings:

**Warning: **This fanfic contains slash…not "M" rated but still…

My pairings:

**Pairings: **HarryDraco, SeamusBlaise, RonHermione and maybe some others will arrive later.

I might consider a disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the inviting world of Harry Potter, no matter how many times I day-dream and tell myself I do, it belongs to the incredible J.K. Rowling; I compliment her work time and time again. (Bows).

A couple of notes for this chapter…

**Notes: **Well, I recently discovered the whole review reply thingie…it's slightly odd, but I'll get used to it eventually :D.

So, new chapter…wow, I'm already on my eighth…it seems like it's only the fifth, still…I don't really mind, I love this fic!

I researched guardian angels on the internet and came up with this cool description:

_Guardian Angels are thought to be spiritual beings that are "assigned" to assist people here on Earth in various ways. Whether there is one angel per person, one angel for several person or several angels for one person is open to question._

Neat huh?

I'd like you all to thank my incredible beta, and once again Cithara…I promise to try my hardest to improve!

Sorry for the chapter delay!

I guess I'll shut up now…

_**101 Ways to be an Angel**_

_And so it begins._

Harry Potter trudged wearily after one highly annoying Draco Malfoy. They had been speed-walking through the forest leading to Malfoy manor for the past ten minutes and Harry was beginning to grow tired.

"Why can't we just apparate into the manor?" he moaned, pushing a branch aside. "I really can't see the point of tiring ourselves out by walking ten miles an hour, to somewhere we could have arrived at in a few seconds, fresh and ready for battle." He watched in fascination as the branch let off an odd ripple.

Draco stopped and turned to face him. "You don't think, do you?" he snapped back. "Obviously my father would have placed hundreds of wards around the manor to stop me from returning by now, so if we apparate…Merlin knows what will happen to us." He continued walking. "This way I can get to the wards and break them down."

They carried on in silence: Harry lost in his own thoughts and inner feuds, and Draco plotting and calculating in his mind. Finally Draco came to a halt and turned to Harry, a serious look upon his face telling the other boy that now was not a time for smart comments and witty come backs.

"Right, when we get inside the manor, I need you to do something," he said and Harry nodded slowly. "I need to you to rescue my Mother whilst I distract Father, no…don't," he held a silencing finger up to Harry as he tried to interrupt. "I need to have a _discussion _with Father and I won't let your heroics take over and ruin the chance that has been long over due."

"Why are we discussing this here? We're not even close are we?"

"No, but this is where the wards reach up to," Draco muttered. Harry watched interestedly as he turned around and slowly moved forward his raised hand like a blind-man. As the hand touched a certain spot in the air, a ripple seemed to go through the empty space. It gave Harry a strong feeling if déja-vue but he ignored it. "Here, this is where they start."

"I thought you said you couldn't touch them."

"I can't, these are just warning wards, so now Father will have been alerted of my return." Draco twitched his hand slightly and a wall made of an unknown black substance appeared briefly before slowly melting away. "But only of _my _entrance." Flicking his hand once more another barrier appeared several meters away from them. "That's the next ward." He once again flicked his hand slightly as if swatting a fly and that barrier melted away also. "My father has about thirty wards on the manor, although he may have added some since I was last here. So this may take a while."

* * *

Lucius Malfoy halted in mid sentence and chuckled slightly. The five death eaters surrounding him regarded him with what would have been concern but was canceled out by confusion. Lucius chuckled once more in an almost sinister fashion.

"My fellow brothers, it appears my son has decided to return," he said in mock surprise and happiness. The Death Eaters all laughed. "And it also would seem that he has brought a friend along with him, a friend that you would all be dying to meet. Yes, none other than the _famed_ Harry Potter!" The five men hissed and fidgeted eagerly. "I see you would like to meet him…and perhaps shake his hand." There was laughter once more. "Well, I'm not stopping you…just make sure Potter is kept alive and leave my son to me. Maybe they would both like to meet our lord!" Lucius spoke in a quiet but strong and commanding voice and the Death Eaters rose as one and swept out, cackling gleefully at the prospect of fresh fun to be had.

Lucius sat back down at his desk and moved the papers containing the Death Eater plans to one side. He had been anticipating this moment, the time when his son came back hoping to get revenge and only receiving the worst punishment he could ever dream of.

Lucius was _so _glad to be finally seeing his son again, as they had _so much _to "talk" about.

He couldn't believe Draco's carelessness though. Obviously he hadn't expected Lucius to extend the boundaries of the warning wards. Voldemort's right hand man felt the intrusion of another ward and smirked, just one person entering eh?

Sometimes Draco liked to think he was smarter than his father.

How wrong he was.

* * *

Harry took in the spectacle that was Malfoy manor with awe; he'd never seen anything as big other than Hogwarts itself. He and Draco were standing on the vast steps leading up to the double, oak front doors.

"Well, I hope you're ready, you'll need to find Mother, and she'll probably be in hers and Father's wing, afterwards take her back down here and hide out in the forest. You have your communication book on you right? So once you find a safe place to hide, set up some wards and wait for me to contact you. If I take more than five hours, take her back to your house and take care of her as I'll probably be dead," Draco said hurriedly, continuously scanning the area around them.

"Well, as much as I hate your plan…I'll go with it, just don't act like you _are _going to die…it sounds like you're giving up already!"

"Malfoys never give up!"

"There you go then, that's a bit more like it…just one thing before we start this rumba…are you wearing that dragon pendant I gave you?" Draco nodded and pulled it out from under his shirt; Harry took it in his palm and studied it thoughtfully.

"Why?"

"Well, the runes around the edge and on the back are supposed to be for protection and luck, and the shop keeper said that the runes could be activated…"

"Well do you know how?"

"Yes…"

"Well get on with it then, we don't have all day!"

"Right, yeah sorry…" Harry clutched the pendant in his now closed fist and muttered the incantation under his breath. Draco watched in fascination as the miniature dragon glowed bright white for a matter of seconds before turning back to dull pewter. Harry handed it back and Draco slipped it back under his shirt, surprised at how cold it felt.

"Well I guess we'd better get going then," Draco muttered and they made their way up the rest of the steps and entered through the self-opening, oak double doors.

Draco felt sick with nerves and was shaking, although he didn't let Harry see that…after all, he was the one who wanted to do this. He was worried that his plan would backfire and not only would he get himself killed, but also his mother and Potter, who didn't really have anything to do with this.

He was also worried that Voldemort would be here in the flesh, because then they didn't have much of a chance…unless Potter suddenly decided that now was a good time to actually finish the evil Lord off.

He crept up a giant, marble staircase and beckoned for Harry to follow, which he did dutifully. They both set off up more stairs and down several staircases, spotting a normally unused room he pulled Harry in and shut the door quickly behind them.

"I need to cast a dissolution charm on you, that way you can sneak past anyone unexpected much more easily," Draco whispered urgently and Harry nodded, before pulling off the rucksack he was carrying and pulling out a strange, fluid silver cloak. "Is that…an invisibility cloak?" Draco asked in surprise.

"Yes, it was my father's," Harry muttered and threw it over his shoulders, disappearing completely. Draco scowled sulkily.

"I was never allowed one; father didn't want to put too much effort into finding something he considered unnecessary. We should go now before we waste more time." He checked the coast was clear before slipping out, he presumed Harry had left the closet with him as the door had shut. Draco crept off again, unsure of Harry's presence as he was surprisingly silent.

* * *

Adam Colesky swept down a corridor, admiring the morbid artwork that Malfoy manor held. Most people wouldn't even dream of comparing his formal public face to his death eater side; he was so different when around his fellow death eaters: blood thirsty, heartless, raucous and impatient. But others only saw the shy, sweet man who wouldn't even harm a fly.

This made him invaluable to his lord, as people would never suspect _him _of crimes, nobody would ever think that small Adam was the same death eater who tortured the two Mansfield children till their sanity disintegrated then beheaded them, nobody would pin him as the starter of the giant fire in London that destroyed fifty houses and killed two hundred innocent people.

Everyone just thought that he was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Adam's lord entrusted him with the most public attacks and he took them with pride and swelling excitement, reveling in the chaos and destruction he created and got away with.

Colesky turned a corner and spotted the figure of Draco at the other end of the new corridor, he quickened his pace…Lucius would be so pleased with him for catching his son.

* * *

BG: Aloha! I guess that chapter took a long while huh? It was due to processing and busy life styles :D Sorry!

Pleasey Squeazy review!


	9. Trying to Wake up From a Nightmare

BG: Hi…

**A quick warning:**

This fanfic contains slash…not 'M' rated slash but still…

**I might consider a disclaimer:**

The wonderful world of Harry Potter does not belong to me, as much as I day dream and tell myself it does…no…it belongs to the fabulous JK Rowling and I praise her work time and time again (bows)

**Maybe a few notes…:**

The last chapter certainly had a lot of you gripping the edges of your seats, and that REALLY made me smile! Almost all of your reviews were on the same topic: 'what's happening next?'…: D….v. funny!

I have to say that…I am so, so sorry! About the long delay and stuff…so…I'm gonna update with two chapters rather than my bog standard one! Heh…okay…humour isn't the best route…

So I guess I should get around to putting you lot out of your misery and getting this mission finished with!

Adios!

_**101 Ways to be an Angel**_

_Trying to Wake up From a Nightmare._

Draco felt the fine hairs on the back of his neck prickle slightly and, beckoning for Harry to follow him, he turned the corner at the end of the corridor and leant on the wall. Harry watched as Draco seemed to meld into the stone and disappear. At the age of eleven he would have been shocked at this, but at the age of seventeen, he could tell and admire the effects of a very powerful dissolution charm.

Harry suddenly heard hurried footsteps and flattened himself against the wall as much as he possibly could. A man of about twenty rushed into view, before stopping and looking around disappointedly. The Boy-Who-Lived realized with a jolt of panic that this man was a Death Eater and had spotted Draco without them knowing.

The two boys stayed as silent as possible and waited anxiously as the Death Eater passed by them and continued down the rest of the corridor and out of their sight. Harry felt Draco push off of the wall and he did the same.

"That was too close, I should keep this dissolution charm on…can you still see the outline of me?" Draco whispered and Harry muttered affirmative. "Good…well, make sure you keep your eye on it, that way you won't loose me." He began moving cautiously down the corridor and Harry did as requested, following the slight outline of the other boy.

They made their way very slowly and carefully, Harry holding his wand up protectively as they passed several doors and hallways. Eventually they reached a 'T' route and he saw Draco halt and turn around.

"Well this is where we split up; you need to take the left corridor, then a right when you see the giant Malfoy crest and keep going straight on until you meet the big, mahogany, double doors…they lead to my parent's rooms. Find a red door and go through it after knocking…you should find my Mother; she'll take you out of the mansion and then wait for me in the woods," the youngest Malfoy recited at a rapid pace, making Harry's brain ache. He was just about to ask Draco to write it down when a familiar beam of red light flew towards them and hit the Gryffindor.

The next thing Harry saw was Draco's blurry face hovering above his own, he frowned.

"Your face looks weird…what happened?" he asked and sat up.

"Your glasses fell off." Harry's vision suddenly became a lot clearer as Draco put the frames on his face and he got to his feet. "You were stunned by that Death Eater…but I took care of him," Draco muttered and offered Harry his invisibility cloak. "Are you ready to carry on?"

"Yes, but I need you to write down those directions."

"Hmm, I suppose I shouldn't have expected a dim Gryffindor such as yourself to be able to process all of that information," the Slytherin smirked and pulled a quill and his communication book out of his robes. Harry took the time that Draco used to write to have a glance around for the defeated Death Eater, but all he saw was a broken vase in the middle of the corridor that he didn't recall seeing before. He also noticed that Draco's right hand knuckles were bleeding slightly, but he didn't question it.

"There," Draco put the book and quill away. "I've written them down for you, ready to go?" Harry nodded and they went their separate ways, Draco casting his dissolution charm once more and Harry swinging his invisibility cloak over himself.

* * *

Draco crept down the too familiar hallway in a slight trance. He needed to plan out how he was going to destroy the monster that was his father, but all he could think of was the rage that had consumed him earlier on. He knew that his right hand was bleeding, and he knew that Harry had noticed it as well but had stayed silent.

The Slytherin slid around a corner and continued up a short spiral staircase; this was the staircase that he'd gone up thousands of times…but never for a good reason. It led to his father's study and it was the older Malfoy's favourite place to punish his son. He came to a big oak door and pressed his ear to it. He could hear voices, but none them belonged to his father.

Sensing something was wrong, he moved away from the door and scowled; his father was up to something. He pushed open the door and leapt sideways as a barrage of spells erupted from the room. He slipped in as the Death Eaters muttered in confusion and crept around the back of them.

Draco cast a few spells rapidly and dragged a silenced and unconscious Death Eater through a side door without any of the others knowing a thing due to a strong distraction charm. Bringing the Death Eater round, Draco bound him and removed the silencing spell, casting it on the room instead. The Death Eater immediately began shouting profanities and cursing at Draco, who lost his patience quickly and cast a brief torturing curse, leaving the death eater squirming slightly. He only wanted to get information, not cause more of a bad name for himself.

"Tell me where my father is!" he hissed and the man spat at him earning another round of pain. "I could wipe out your miserable existence right here and now if I wanted to you know," Draco smirked and the Death Eater snorted.

"I hear that all the time from the Dark Lord, do you really think I'd be scared of a kid saying that?" he laughed derisively and Draco's eyes narrowed to dangerous slits.

"Your _'Dark Lord' _says that but does he always mean it?"

"Yes."

"Well so do I, and at the moment you're making me pretty angry…talk!"

"No!"

The Slytherin boy finally seemed to snap and the Death Eater watched with raised eyebrows as he transfigured a nearby quill into a dagger.

"You do realise that I'm the son of Lucius Malfoy and Malfoys inherit traits such as…short tempers, cold heartedness and a thirst to torture those who annoy them," he raised the dagger slightly and the Death Eater snorted once more, although Draco could see slight fear in his eyes.

"I'm not scared of you, kid, so just put that dagger down before you hurt yourself." The youngest Malfoy smiled slightly and began to laugh; the older man gaped at him before gingerly joining in. The laughter drifted away slightly as the Dagger was raised a bit more.

"I'm not kidding around, so tell me where my father is right now!" he warned.

"He said something about his wife and Potter, but I wasn't listening that closely," the Death Eater said hurriedly, eyeing the dagger and Draco's no-nonsense expression. Draco stood up with a smirk: sometimes the best way to get through to them was fear.

"I knew you'd see things my way, and I'll be leaving now." He twirled his wand happily and left the Death Eater to find a way to escape his bonds.

* * *

Harry followed the directions that Draco had given him with slight annoyance. The way he had said it, it sounded as though it would only take Harry five minutes…but he was sure he'd been walking for fifteen and he'd only just passed the Malfoy crest. He was beginning to get incredibly frustrated and just wanted this to all be over. He'd known that it wouldn't be over in a few seconds but he felt a strange sensation that this was pointless, despite the fact that it wasn't and he was helping Malfoy to do something that was very important.

But that was a problem itself…he was helping his enemy, he was rescuing his enemy's mother.

'It's funny how much saving a life can change life itself,' Harry thought and sighed inwardly. His entire life was backwards and he supposed it was his fault in the first place…if he had payed a little more attention that time on the battlefield, he wouldn't have given Malfoy a reason to save him, preventing this whole thing from happening.

Harry halted his train of thought to study the double mahogany doors and push them open. To his surprise, Malfoy himself was standing behind them and beckoned Harry to follow him.

"Come on."

"Have you already killed your father?" Harry said in surprise as he half ran to catch up with Draco.

"Yes, and he deserved every strand of pain I delivered to him," the Slytherin hissed and the Boy-Who-Lived regarded him with concern.

"I can't believe anyone would want to kill their father…it's just weird, surely you love him deep down!"

"Don't try that 'I love everyone' crap on me Potter!"

"Alright, alright…and anyway, I don't love everyone…it's just that-"

Harry noticed that they had come to the red door that Draco had mentioned and was about to knock when a shout halted him.

"No! Get away from him Potter!" Harry froze, that voice was Draco's…but the Draco next to him hadn't said a thing! He spun around a stared at the form of Draco standing a few meters away, and then the one next to him who was smirking. He was about to back away from both of them when the Draco next to him cast a full body bind on him and began changing form.

In a matter of seconds, Lucius Malfoy was standing over Harry, and Draco was running towards them both. His father turned to glare at his son and the younger Malfoy stopped and began struggling as if he was being held back by an invisible force.

"You've been meddling in things for too long! Now stand still like a fine young Malfoy gentleman whilst I kill your new friend here."

Draco froze and snarled, and his eyes narrowed once more.

"If anyone is going to die today, it's going to be you father dearest!" And with that, rather than casting the killing curse, Draco threw his wand across the hallway where it proceeded to pierce his father's skull. The two boys were immediately released from their bindings, but Harry just lay on the floor, staring at Lucius' lifeless form in horror. Draco walked slowly up to his father and pulled what appeared to be a small, sharp, silver stick out of his father's head and transfigured it back into a wand and wiped the blood of off it onto his father's robes.

They both stared at each other for several moments in a stunned silence until distant sounds of movement were heard

"Are just going to lie there all day? Because there are still Death Eaters lurking around you know," he said over his shoulder and Harry stood up shakily, trying to avert his eyes from the horrific scene.

"How can you be so calm after what just happened?"

"Why shouldn't I be, if that's what I meant to do all along?" Draco replied, but his voice trembled slightly as he opened the door and entered the room. "Mother?" Harry trailed after him.

"How did your father know what we were doing though?" He asked.

"Because that Death Eater that stunned you must have been listening to us plan it out and told him."

"How?"

"I don't know! Mother?"

"I'm here Draco my son," Narcissa Malfoy strode up to them and hugged Draco. Harry took in her uncared for form with concern and she eyed him with interest. "You must be Harry Potter, I remember seeing you at the quidditch world cup, it is lovely to be able to talk to you freely." Harry simply smiled at her, unable to think of anything to say.

"Mother…we've come to help. You can leave with us now," Draco announced with a triumphant gleam in his eyes and he hugged his mother again.

"Where is your father?"

"I've…I've killed him," he muttered, head bowed. She stepped back slightly and regarded him with concern.

"Draco, there was no need to do such a thing! I only needed to be rescued, as soon as this reaches the rest of Britain you'll be hunted down as a murderer!" Narcissa shook her head with a weary sigh. "Well, what is done is done, there's nothing I can do about it now…you shall go into hiding," she held up a silencing finger as Draco opened his mouth, "I've always warned you that your vengeful mind would get you into trouble one day Draco."

Harry heard another noise and decided that they could discuss Draco's predicament later.

"We should go, before anyone catches us here."

Narcissa nodded and led them out of the mansion via a series of hidden routes and down to the woods where they apparated.

* * *

BG: Well, that took longer than I thought, and I suppose I should apologise…sorry…but the holidays always make me feel extra lazy…

Hopefully this should be the end to all the morbid bits at the moment, so there'll a lot more happiness and laughter after this chapter because…

Harry and Draco are going back to Hogwarts! And Hogwarts is full of fun!

Please review people!


	10. Well, that didn't go to plan

BG: Hi…

**A quick warning:**

This fanfic contains slash…not 'M' rated slash but still…

**I might consider a disclaimer:**

The wonderful world of Harry Potter does not belong to me, as much as I day dream and tell myself it does…no…it belongs to the fabulous JK Rowling and I praise her work time and time again (bows)

**Maybe a few notes…: **Once again I'm so, so sorry about the update delay! But I had writers block and was feeling very lazy. 

I guess that's not much of an excuse but…it's true unfortunately…

But now I'm back to writing a new chapter! Yayness!

And so, armed with half a tub of Ben and Jerry's Phish Food, I shall begin the wondrous journey of combing my poor brain for ideas and creativity.

_**101 Ways to be an Angel**_

_Well…that didn't go to plan…_

"Harry? Harry!" Hermione's voice rang above the many others belonging to all of the students meandering between family, friends and the Hogwarts express at platform nine and three quarters. Harry searched for the owner of the voice and spotted her on the other side of the platform, standing beside the large Weasley family and beckoning frantically. He grinned at her and nodded before turning to Draco, who was lurking behind him and looking slightly edgy.

"Do you want to come with me to greet Hermione and Ron or are you finding your friends?" he asked. The feeling of returning to Hogwarts had put him in a good mood and he couldn't help but grin. Draco seemed to deflate but the motion was gone in a second and he straightened up, his expressionless mask sliding neatly into place.

"I'll come with you Potter," he replied in a monotone and Harry nodded, wondering what was happening behind the barriers of Draco's mind. He led them over to Hermione and the Weasleys and received three huge hugs from Molly Weasley, Hermione and Ginny. Fred and George sent him twin grins and Arthur Weasley nodded at him with a jovial smile.

"It's good to see you again Harry!" the twins chorused and patted him on the back. "We took a day off from work to see our dear little Ronikins off to school," George explained. Harry laughed slightly and turned to Ron to greet him. Ron however had clocked the presence of Draco and they were sharing a nice big bowl full of glares.

Harry had a feeling that that was the only time he'd ever be able to say 'Ron', 'Draco' and 'sharing' in the same sentence.

He sighed. "Ron, please cast aside at least _some_ of your anger and hatred, and Malfoy, please forget your prejudices and traditions for once. I don't want to have to watch you two fight, and I don't think Hermione does either." Harry's strong and commanding voice cut through the tension and the sparks crackling between the two died down. Draco glared at Harry, whilst Ron incredulously stared at Hermione.

"You aren't bothered by that piece of filth being around?" he asked and she shook her head. "Not even after all of the foul things he's said and done to you?" he spat and she sighed in a manner similar to Harry's.

"Ronald, I -unlike you- have the ability to forgive and forget. I know that there is a lot of goodness in Malfoy, and if he is willing to right his wrongs and change for the better then I am willing to accept and respect him," Hermione said and Harry was pleased to see Ron calm down and look quite sheepish.

Draco, however, was still angry and he folded his arms.

"You may be able to boss your lap-dog around Potter, but certainly not me," he stated arrogantly.

Harry shook his exasperatedly. "Malfoy, I'm not trying to boss you around, I'm just asking for your cooperation okay?"

Draco regarded him for a moment before nodding. "Just this once, I'll do as you request. But this doesn't mean I'm wrapped around your little finger, Potter."

Harry grinned. "Alright then, now that you've agreed to respect each other, you need to shake hands."

Both Ron and Draco looked at him incredulously and Harry felt the oncoming complaints build up. He was saved however, when, as Ron opened his mouth to argue the Hogwarts express whistled loudly, jolting them all back to the real world.

Harry turned to the Weasleys who had been watching the whole debacle in silence and cleared his throat. "Um, it was nice to see you all again." Arthur and the twins smiled and shook his hand and Molly engulfed him in another hug.

"You'll get through to them eventually dear," she whispered and smiled reassuringly at him before turning to hug Ginny goodbye as well.

They managed to heave all of their luggage onto the train and find a compartment in time and Harry was glad to sit down, he was surprised when Draco followed them and began hauling his trunk up onto the luggage rack.

"Don't you want to sit with the other Slytherins?" he asked, his worry over Draco's current troubles returning. The blond shrugged one shoulder as Hermione and Ron finished stowing away their own luggage. Hermione turned to Draco.

"Um, are you coming…we need to go to our prefects meeting," she asked softly, sensing that something that was wrong. Draco nodded and followed the two from the compartment, leaving Harry with Hedwig, Crookshanks and Pigwidgeon.

They were gone for some while, in which Harry was left to greet Dean, Seamus and Ernie Macmillan before they returned and sat down with him. Draco slouched next to Harry, Ron sitting next to Hermione and Hermione opposite Draco.

They stayed like that for quite a while, Harry daydreaming and staring out of the window, Hermione scrutinizing Draco, Draco inspecting his hands and Ron watching Draco carefully in case he let slip his innocent attitude.

Harry and Draco had agreed to keep what had happened at Malfoy Manor in the back of their minds and to not talk about it to anyone. So with this decided upon, they had packed for the new term, found somewhere for the now widowed Mrs Malfoy to stay and returned the Dursleys back to their original state.

"So, um…why are you with Harry, Malfoy?" Ron asked suddenly and everybody came out of their thoughts.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "If you must know, we came across each other and agreed that I needed accommodation, so I stayed as his 'home'." Ron frowned at Harry.

"But, why did you agree?"

"Because Malfoy saved Harry's life," Hermione interjected and Ron gaped at Draco who rolled his eyes.

"Yes Weasley, you heard right…I saved his life," he drawled.

"Well…well…why did you do that?" the red head snapped, casting around for a reason to make everyone hate Malfoy again.

"I don't know! I just-" Draco was cut off by Neville opening the compartment door.

"Hi guys, I was wondering if I could sit with yo-" He froze when he spotted Draco and paled slightly.

"Don't worry Longbottom, I don't feel like reducing you to tears today," the blond drawled with a smirk and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Sure Neville, we don't mind right?" he asked and received two nods and a shrug. Neville smiled nervously and edged in to sit next to Hermione. They all fell silent again until the lady with the food trolley came and soon the Gryffindors were eating and chatting happily. Draco sat quietly, picking at a cauldron cake and watching the others.

Eventually Harry noticed that Draco's attention was focussed on the compartment door window and he was glaring, glaring at a Slytherin who was mouthing something.

"What's going on?" he asked, slightly confused and Draco scowled at him.

"Nothing!" He turned back to the door but the Slytherin was gone and he sighed, and retreated back into his melancholy.

The crowds on the platform at Hogsmeade station were completely packed and Harry had a hard time keeping up with Ron and Hermione as they wove in and out of the masses of bodies, trying to reach one of the thestral-drawn carriages. Once again, Draco was following him closely and seemed quite determined to keep up, but as they reached the edge of the crowd Harry found that he had disappeared.

He shouted to Hermione and Ron signalling that he wasn't following them any more and headed back. He searched for a minute or so before he came across Draco, surrounded by Slytherins and surprisingly enough in the company of Luna Lovegood.

Harry could tell that this wasn't a happy reunion between them by the look on Draco's face, which was a mixture of anger, sadness and slight fear.

Harry cleared his throat. "What's going on?" The Slytherins surrounding Draco and Luna turned to face him and scowled, one or two of them leering at Draco.

"I see your new friend is here," one of them stated nastily. "Don't think we won't be looking out for you Malfoy, you'll see us again." They stalked off and the three watched them go in silence.

Harry broke it however. "What was that all about?" he demanded, but Draco just shook his head and walked away. Luna stared at Harry for a while.

"Stay close to him, he'll need you," she simply said before joining the last few making their way to the carriages.

* * *

The welcoming feast was as grand as ever and the Great Hall echoed with the many voices of students. The sorting had finished and Dumbledore had given his usual welcoming speech. Harry sat opposite Hermione and Ron, and next to Neville who was gushing about a prize he had won for his skills in a plant care competition. He wasn't paying any attention to the conversation though; his focus was on Draco at the Slytherin table.

Whilst on the outside the blond seemed more capable than others to look after himself, Harry could tell that on the inside he was extremely vulnerable and something had clearly shaken him. In the past Draco would be sitting in the middle of the Slytherin table, being the centre of attention, but this time he was sitting at the end, trying to make himself as small and invisible as possible. Harry noticed that Draco's usual goons weren't near him. Pansy Parkinson, Goyle and Crabbe were sitting at the other end of the table.

"So Harry, did you do anything exciting over the holidays?" Neville's voice cut through to Harry and he nodded as he and Hermione exchanged glances.

"Yeah, yeah….you could say that," he said vaguely and Neville knew not to pry further.

"So what's going on with Malfoy?" he asked, indicating Harry's previous focus point and everyone shrugged, Ron not knowing and Hermione and Harry just keeping it to themselves.

Eventually Neville and Ron became engrossed in a conversation with Seamus and Dean, giving Harry a chance to chat to Hermione.

"I really am starting to get quite worried; I know a lot has happened to Malfoy lately, but I always thought that he was a really strong person…"

Hermione studied him for a moment, before asking, "What do you mean?"

"Something is going on between Malfoy and the other Slytherins…" Harry muttered, his point proven when one of the fourth year Slytherins threw something at Draco.

Hermione raised her eyebrows and sighed. "Harry…sometimes you really are slow you know? Don't you realise that most of the Death Eaters that Malfoy killed when he saved your life were parents to children that attend to this school. He is a murderer and he's going to have to face the consequences," she explained in a whisper. Realisation dawned upon Harry and he mentally kicked himself. Of course! How could he be so blind?

"But, why hasn't the Ministry of Magic done anything about it yet? Surely he would have been arrested?" He frowned and Hermione swished her pumpkin juice around her goblet thoughtfully.

"My guess is that they've turned a blind eye because Malfoy has saved them a great deal of hassle and hard work," she tutted and muttered to her self, "Useless, lazy pigs…"

Harry smiled.

* * *

When the feast had finished, Harry didn't get chance to discus this matter with Draco as he had left the Great Hall early…and besides, Harry was feeling too sleepy from all of the rich food and would probably have turned the serious matter into a constitution of garbled nonsense and "um"s. So all he did was head up to the Gryffindor tower, allow Hermione to announce the password (which was immediately forgotten), meander up to the year seven boy's dormitory and crawl into bed. Needless to say, he was asleep within seconds.

The next morning he was awoken by a jittery Neville, who, it seemed, had also been given the task to awake Ron; Harry had relieved him of it and nobly faced the wrath of the red head alone. He was now sitting at the Gryffindor table, next to a feverishly reading Hermione and a once again snoring Ron. Draco was nowhere to be seen.

Professor McGonagall handed out the timetables as Harry began to spread jam on his toast, and he saw that his first lesson of the day (Tuesday) was Potions and after finishing their breakfast and poking Ron until he rejoined the land of the living, he, Hermione (and now Ron) left for the dungeons.

They were greeted by a grumpy (as usual) Snape, well at least, the sneer and small hiss was counted as a greeting by Harry, and as the rest of the class arrived, they were pointed into the dungeons and given assigned seats.

Harry was placed next to Blaise Zabini, Ron next to Ernie Macmillan and Hermione next to Draco, who still wasn't there. As the lesson began, Harry found it hard to focus as he was beginning to feel slightly concerned as to the whereabouts of Draco and was startled when Snape aimed a question in his direction all of a sudden about the three main ingredients of a reflex potion.

After the gruelling lesson they had a free period and they all headed up to the Gryffindor tower, Ron and Hermione intending to relax, Harry intending to find out his Marauders Map and find Draco. He felt extremely worried now and hoped that the Slytherins hadn't already made their move and done something to Draco, as they had been behaving quite oddly during potions…well more than normal anyway. He raced up to the seventh year boy dorms, rooted around in his trunk and produced the piece of old parchment with a flourish.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," he stated and the map revealed that Draco was lurking around the fourth floor. He left immediately, running all of the way down to the fourth floor where he almost bumped into Draco.

The blond looked momentarily shocked, before smirking. "You were looking for me weren't you?" he asked smugly, and Harry immediately regretted following his stupid instinct.

"Where were you breakfast and first lesson?" he demanded, realising how pathetically mother-like he sounded and once again reprimanded himself.

"So you're worried about me now are you?" Malfoy mocked with a grin. "I overslept, some idiot thought it funny to turn off my alarm."

"Oh," was all that Harry managed to say for a moment. "But, where were you during the first lesson, you couldn't have slept that long could you?" he finally managed to argue back, but it even sounded like a feeble retort to Harry.

Malfoy laughed. "What is this, the Spanish inquisition? I was summoned to the headmaster's office; he wanted to discuss what happened during the summer holidays." Harry knew immediately knew what he was talking about and didn't ask for details. He did feel the need to bring part of that topic into the open however.

"Hermione told me that most of the Death Eaters that you killed were probably parents to some of the kids that are here. Is that why the other Slytherins are being nasty?" he asked.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "What do you think?"

"Yes."

"Well done."

"Is that why you're hanging around here? To avoid them?" Harry had decided a long time ago that subtlety was not one of the best ways to get information from some people and Draco was one of them.

"Maybe it is," Draco answered unhelpfully.

"Don't you have _anyone _in Slytherin that doesn't hate you?" he tried.

"Mmm, probably not, I try not to hang around them long enough to strike up conversation of any sort…it could turn out bad for me."

"What about Parkinson, or Crabbe…or Goyle, or Nott, or Zabini?" Harry racked his brains for more Slytherins he knew originally hung around with Draco.

"Wouldn't know, I haven't spoken to any of them since a few weeks after the summer holidays began."

"Oh," said Harry once more, he was beginning to feel quite sorry for Draco, although he knew that he had brought it upon himself. At least when Harry had tons of people hating him he at least one friend he could talk to. Whereas Draco had none…wait, no…Draco had him and Hermione! Realising how true Luna's originally cryptic message was he grinned happily, causing Draco to give him a wary look. "Well you're very welcome to hang around with Hermione and myself…and maybe Ron if Hermione and I can talk him into it." He waited for the blond's reaction, feeling very pleased with himself.

He didn't expect Draco to burst out laughing though.

"What?" Harry asked, his happy balloon pricked with a pin and slowly deflating.

"As if my reputation isn't spoilt enough. I know I've been in your presence for a while but that doesn't make us bosom buddies. I've already had my share of comments for sitting on the train with you and your Gryffindor slaves, imagine how hard my life would be if I was with you 24/7!" Malfoy shook his head, and Harry began to feel quite indignant.

"I was only trying to be helpful and pleasant!" he snapped.

"Well I don't need your help, thank you very much. I _can _actually cope on my own, unlike you, I don't _need _a troupe of mindless fans and so called friends following me around and tending to my every need," Malfoy barbed back and Harry decided that he'd had enough of Malfoy and his sneering face for one day.

"Well at least I have all those things. Look at what you have; a mother forced into hiding, no friends what-so-ever and now you can officially be classed as a mass murderer," he said coldly as he turned on his heel and marched away, "Look who is more of a looser now."

* * *

BG: Ooooh, ouchie! Things aren't looking up are they? But don't worry; it has to get worse before it gets better right?

If anyone sees any plot holes could you tell me pronto, please? And if anyone is having trouble working out what I've cut and pasted out of the official sixth book just tell me and I'll post up a chapter with details, 'k?

No problemo!

Review please! I've missed having my inbox light up with the joys of review messages as it does make me smile for the rest of the day…

And finally, I think I might have forgotten to tell you guys about my other…newer fanfic (only gonna be a short one) called 'Lights, camera, SCAM!' Please read it…it is quite good (well at least I think so) and is a change from the usual cliché plotlines.

THANK YOU!


	11. A Sense of Melancholy

BG: Hi…it's been a long time I know; I'm bad, very bad. But it's only because of writer's block and constant zombified-ness. You can hate me still though, I can take it…I think :D.

**A quick warning:**

This fanfic contains slash…not 'M' rated slash but still…

**I might consider a disclaimer:**

The wonderful world of Harry Potter does not belong to me, as much as I day dream and tell myself it does…no…it belongs to the fabulous JK Rowling and I praise her work time and time again (bows)

**Maybe a few notes…:**

Erm, because of how long you people have had to wait for this update I have made it longer and fuller, with lots of scenes simply with Draco in...Okay, so not lots…just two . But it's the thought that counts right . Thank you loads and loads to my reviewers, you make my sun shine and the creativity just _rain_ down on me, lol.

And thanks a million and more to my momentary replacement beta; DarkTigeress, who thankfully whirled onto the scene to rescue me from beta less despair :D.

Now all that's left for you to do is to read on and hopefully **_REVIEW_**.

(See how I did that? I bet you read the word 'review', right? Right? Okay I'll stop being an idiot )

_**101 Ways to be an Angel**_

_A Sense of Melancholy._

"Harry, please!" Hermione pleaded with her best friend, pulling on his reluctant arm in the direction of the portrait hole.

Harry shook his head firmly "no, he stated quite clearly that he didn't need us…and that includes me!" He tried pulling his arm out of Hermione's vice grip.

She clung tighter, "this is just stupid; you two are acting like children. It's _obvious_ that he _does_ need us-"

"Hermione, he said himself that he didn't want our friendship-"

"After you had bruised his pride by implying that he couldn't be independent and then continued by suggesting that the only friends he could make were in Gryffindor. Don't you ever stop to think before you open your mouth?" Hermione finished exasperatedly.

Harry paused, "it wasn't as bad as that," he reasoned.

Ron raised an eyebrow from his seat in one of the Gryffindor armchairs "it was, you were very harsh mate, not that I'm taking sides with Malfoy," he added quickly, "but that wasn't the way to go about offering the hand of friendship."

Hermione nodded, "to make matters worse you then made a dig about the things that have been troubling him the most lately."

Harry scowled, that wasn't fair, they weren't there to witness what a jerk Malfoy was being. He glanced around the room where the rest of the Gryffindors were blatantly eavesdropping on their argument and sighed.

"I don't want anything to do with him if he's going to continue to be an arrogant pri – "

Hermione cut him off "he needs us, even if not right now, he will in the future…because we're the only people who treat him with any kind of respect and you know that Harry."

"Luna seems to like him…"

"Yes, well Luna likes everybody Harry, and Malfoy needs somebody sensible to be there for him."

"Yes, but-"

"Think about it Harry, all of the things that he has been through in such a short space of time: killing those death eaters, switching sides and now his parents have gone missing…" Hermione explained, her patience worn thin.

Harry gaped at her "what?"

"Oh, it was in the Daily Prophet this morning, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy have disappeared. Apparently their solicitors payed a visit to the mansion, but it was completely deserted, even the house elves had gone, and investigations showed that no-one had been there for two or three days."

"Well, maybe they had gone on a quick holiday," Harry argued.

Hermione gave him a look, "the Malfoy family would never do such a thing without any notice." She tutted when Harry shrugged. "The point is, we need to get Malfoy to come to terms with the fact that he needs someone, even if it isn't us... Please Harry." She added.

He faltered, "Why can't you?"

"Oh come _on_ Harry! Stop being so childish, you started this mess, so now you're going to finish it!" Hermione snapped and he threw one last desperate glance at Ron.

"Don't look at me," he shrugged "there's not much I can do!"

Harry threw his hands into the air in defeat. "Fine, alright! What do you want me to say?"

Hermione grinned triumphantly, "Well, you could start by saying sorry." She smirked at Harry as he rolled his eyes, "explain yourself, listen to what he says and bloody sort it out!"

Harry and Ron gaped at her in shock.

"I don't think I've ever heard you curse before 'Mione!" Ron gasped, glancing at Harry who returned the look with an equal amount of surprise. Hermione smoothed down her robes; attempting to compose herself.

"Yes, well, I felt that I wasn't getting through to Harry and as I have proved, cursing is an effective method of getting his-and your, attention." She sniffed.

A grin spread across Ron's face, "I bet you feel really bad now, don't you? Wow, a rebellious Hermione."

"Watch out Ron," Harry joined in, sniggering slightly, "she might go wild. You don't want to anger her…you never know what she will do, now that her evil side has been awoken."

They both burst out laughing at the girl's outraged expression.

She scowled and drew herself up, pointing to the portrait hole. "Go and find Draco, Harry, and don't come back until you have done!" Harry mock saluted and left with a grin as Hermione rounded on Ron.

* * *

Draco sighed for the fiftieth time and picked restlessly at his cake. It was a bad idea to return to school, he should have gone to stay with his mother; he shouldn't have put himself in-amongst all of the other Slytherins. Those whose relatives he had killed without batting an eyelid. He shouldn't have gone to Potter, or the mudblood to make amends, he should have gone to his father and asked him for help-though Draco would have been punished most severely for his lack of sensibility; his father would have come up with a solution.

He snarled at a passing house elf, causing it to scuttle away, giving Draco a startled glance. Maybe he should simply lay low for a while, become non-existent and allow events to unfold themselves. He wouldn't meddle with things, and just take all challenges as they came, he would remain neutral, only associating with those who he could benefit from…and that didn't mean Potter and his troupe.

'_This is all Potter's fault'_ Draco thought, anger lancing throughout him, _'if he had paid attention on that battle field like a sensible human being then maybe this would never have happened.'_ He scowled _'stupid Potter, the little golden boy, here to save the light side. He couldn't save his own godfather, so how is he supposed to rescue the "world", especially when he is the one being protected all the time by that old fool. Dumbledore…father was right, he needs to be removed from this school, both him and his biased ways.' _Draco couldn't believe the nerve the old man, assuming that just because he had saved his precious Potter that he had changed his ways completely and was willing to join the forces of "good", he snorted_, 'Potter and his brainless slaves, falling over themselves to convert me, thinking that once I've done one thing for them we are all the best of friends and I'm going to start wearing red and gold and studying with them in the library. A likely story.'_

Draco growled and clenched his fists, "I don't need anyone, not Potter, not Dumbledore, not the rest of Slytherin, not Father or Mother…I don't need _anyone_!" He paused, opening up his now bleeding palm and stared motionlessly at the remains of his cake, the sponge stained red, completely ruined. Like Draco…

'_No!'_ He thought fiercely, _'not like me, I'm not ruined at all; I'm going to rise up and show everyone just how little I need anyone else. I'll become stronger, wiser…and when Potter and the Dark lord are destroyed, when the world is picking itself up and looking for a new power, a new leader I'll be there and I'll be ready.' _

Draco stood up, tossing his destroyed meal to the side. He had a new resolution, a new plan, one that would take a long while to put fully into motion but he'd do it, one way or another. He strode out of the kitchens, a boost of confidence putting more determination into his footsteps, either not noticing or not caring about the fact that his plan had a million flaws in it.

As the door slammed shut, the house elf that Draco had snarled at, sadly retrieved the cake remnants, silently mourning over what once was a wonderful creation, but had picked at, tortured, crushed and tarnished until it was something ugly and wrecked, something that hardly anybody wanted anymore...it's beauty demolished by the hand of another.

* * *

Harry trotted down the corridors, wishing that he had retrieved his Marauder's map rather than opting for a humorous, theatrical exit. He had been searching for a good ten minutes and was heading down to the kitchens as a last resort when he ran into a certain blond for the second time that day.

Draco sneered "what, are you stalking me now?" He said nastily, hatred so thick in his words that Harry was stunned and simply gaped at him for a few seconds.

"No," he snapped once he had regained his senses, "I came to apologise for earlier on, it was unnecessary of me to say the things that I did, but I was just shocked and hurt by you turning down my offer of friendship."

Draco snorted "like the time that you turned down _my_ hand of friendship in year one?" He countered bitterly.

Harry frowned, "that was your fault, you insulted Ron, and you had insulted Hagrid…the only the friends I had that were magical, hell, the only friends I had at all."

"Yes, and that was because my father had taught me to do such things, I had been brainwashed by that monster and you know it, Potter!" Draco snarled, "why am I even explaining myself to you, Potter? I don't _need_ to." He tried to push past the Gryffindor but he stood his ground.

"Face it Draco, Hermione, Ron and I are the only people that you have…the only people that you can count on, you need us whether you want to admit to that or not, because nobody can make it in this world alone. Please, just forget your bloody pureblood pride for once, you don't have to be nice to us all of the time and you don't have to hang around with us, all you need to do is accept us and know that we're there for you." Harry breathed deeply, and eyed Draco anxiously; unsure of what his reaction would be, as his expression wasn't betraying any of his emotions.

Eventually the Slytherin became animated once more, and rather quickly too. In fact, so quickly that Harry only had time to register the fist flying towards his left eye before it made contact.

"I don't need _anyone_, Potter, especially not you and your drooling minions. I am independent and powerful; don't even _once _assume that because I saved you, bought you and the mudblood whore gifts and sat with you on the train that I am your best friend, or that you can decide what is best for me. I was simply trying to make an ally on the other side of the war in case things became ugly…to think, I was considering changing sides, but now I can see that all of that effort made on winning over you and the mudblood were a waste. Stay out of my life, scar head." He hissed, storming away, his boots increasing the power of his stomping, leaving Harry reeling from both the blonde's words and attack.

* * *

Hermione screamed softly as soon as she saw him and she and Ron jumped up from their positions on a sofa in front of the fire and rushed over to him. Harry sighed as the girl sat him down and fussed over his rapidly swelling and bruising eye and the deep cuts created by his shattered glasses' lens; Ron stood back and simply watched.

"I take it that everything didn't go to plan," he eventually said and Harry nodded.

"I told you Hermione, he stated _very _clearly-and he has just made his point a lot clearer-he doesn't want or need us," Harry began to explain. "He said that he was independent and powerful and didn't need anyone at all, then he said that I shouldn't assume that just because of all of the things that had happened between us I have the right to decide what is best for him or something…I was listening properly because the blood running down my face was a little distracting. Anyway, he basically wants us to 'stay out of his life'." Harry sighed again and shook his head. "It's a lost case Hermione so we might as well give up."

Hermione leant back and frowned, "no, he's _not _a lost case, not at all. Remember how he was when we were in Diagon Alley? He was charming and occasionally witty, showering us with gifts and just generally being pleasant."

"No Hermione, he told me himself that that was all fake; just a way for him to win his way over to our side in the war."

Hermione nodded, "yes, maybe that was his original intention, but in the end he was having a good time. In the end-even if unintentionally- he really meant it, Harry."

Ron shrugged "I think that you should leave him alone." Harry and Hermione stared at him, so he continued on, "well, if we leave him alone, eventually he will come to terms with the fact that he _does _need someone. It will give him time to think about things and to sort himself out, he _has _been through a lot in a short time and you two have been putting a lot of pressure upon him. Lately, I'm guessing that he has been feeling unsure of himself and his future, he needs to let events unfold for a while and he needs to gain his bearings before pressing on once more and choosing a path…but with you two hounding him, he's being pushed down a road that he doesn't want to take. So, just leave him alone for now."

His two friends continued to gape at him and he blushed slightly, "what?"

Hermione jumped up, enveloping him in a hug and kissing him lovingly, causing his cheeks to darken.

"See Ron, you _do _have a brain after all," Harry joked and laughed when Ron pulled a face at him through his girlfriend's hair.

"Oh, Ron" Hermione gushed, "You're so clever! Yes, I agree: we should leave him alone, Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes irritably, "that's what I've been trying to tell you! Ow," he winced as he eye gave a painful twinge.

Hermione immediately let go of Ron to fuss over Harry again and he frowned. "Can't you just heal it? Rather than prodding and-ouch-poking," he said through gritted teeth as she ran her finger over a particularly painful cut.

She withdrew her hand and bit her lip anxiously, "well, no I can't because I think some of the glass has gone under the skin and I don't know any spells for that. You'll have to go and see Madame Pomfrey."

Harry nodded with a sigh "well, I can't go and see her now, it's too late…I'll go to her in the morning. But, for now do you have any pain relief spells?" He said and she grinned at him, reaching into her school bag that was residing next to the sofa and pulling out a packet of pills.

"Here, they may be muggle painkillers, but they work like magic." She conjured a glass of water and handed him them, he took them and thanked her.

Ron watched them with wide eyes, "are you feeling alright, Hermione? First cursing and now drugs…" he shook his head. Harry laughed but stopped soon after, remembering the bet that he and Draco had had only a few days ago and wondering, with a vague sense of sadness, who had won.

* * *

Harry scratched the desk top absently with the tip of his quill; not bothering to think about the task he and the rest of the class had been assigned. His and Blaise's cauldron full of Veritaserum simmered happily next to them as Blaise conversed with Pansy who was at the desk in front of them and had turned around to face him, her hair lying across Harry's book to his annoyance. Harry glanced up, his gaze drawn to Hermione's desk that she shared with Draco who was blatantly ignoring her; she turned around and sighed at him.

"Why were _you _sitting with Draco on the Hogwarts Express, Potter?" Pansy rudely asked, and Harry jumped, distracted from his futile attempts to work out what Mugwort's five main properties were.

He frowned "what does it have to do with you?"

"We are his closest friends and we want to know why he didn't sit with us." She answered primly, Blaise nodding in agreement.

"Why don't you ask him yourselves if you're such close friends," Harry inquired feeling genuinely intrigued.

"Well we would but he is avoiding us as if we were poor!" She threw her head back and laughed as if being poor was the funniest thing ever, Blaise smirked too. Harry scowled.

"Do you know _why _he's been avoiding you?"

"No, do you?"

"Yes…but I'm not going to tell you, you going to have to corner him and ask yourself."

Pansy sneered, "You might as well tell us, Potter, this is serious and not a time to be playing games."

Harry sighed "I'm not telling you because you'd be better off finding out from Malfoy and plus he needs to talk to somebody whether he confesses to it or not."

Pansy opened her mouth to argue again but Blaise cut her off, "alright then, we'll find him and make him talk to us as I can see that it is important that we do…but if Draco doesn't open up then we are coming straight back to you and demanding answers." He reasoned and turned to stare at the back of Draco's head thoughtfully.

"Okay," Harry nodded "that sounds fair to me." He turned to face the blackboard and found that Professor Snape blocked his view.

"Not only do you blatantly disregard the work that I have set but you also spend the lesson gossiping, "he snapped angrily "twenty five points from Gryffindor and detention with me on Saturday, seven o'clock." He swept away and Harry groaned, putting his head on the desk in front of him.

Pansy and Blaise simply snickered and carried on chatting.

* * *

'_A full moon, it seems so much bigger from up here,_' Draco mused, staring up into the sky from his position perched on the edge of the Astronomy tower. He had come up there for peace and quiet and to escape from the hateful stares from the rest Slytherin. Also, he had wanted to get away from Blaise and Pansy who for some reason were trying their hardest to talk to him even though he thought that he had made it quite clear that he didn't want them to.

Draco had a feeling that they had been convinced to do so, and he also had a feeling that he knew who had done the convincing.

He scowled darkly, whilst Potter and the others hadn't actually spoken directly to him, Draco could tell that they'd been chatting to Pansy and Blaise quite a lot, as he'd seen them with their heads together, gossiping like a group of Hufflepuff girls.

Still, irritating, fellow pupils were the least of his worries, he knew that his father disappearance only meant that the worst was yet to come…since the dead couldn't simply get up and leave, somebody had to have moved him…and that somebody was very likely to be Voldemort.

Voldemort. Not somebody that you'd want to get hold of your dead, evil relative. Draco wasn't sure whether Voldemort had discovered a way to reanimate those that had passed on, and he was sincerely hoping that this wasn't the case and that the dark lord had simply wanted to mourn over the body or something equally as stupid.

But Draco knew better than that, Voldemort never mourned for anybody, he only did things that would benefit for himself. A true Slytherin indeed. But if Draco's worst fears were confirmed then his life, assuredly, would be destroyed. Yes, his life was already ruined and pointless, but the Slytherin boy wasn't ready to accept that fact just yet.

When he was a child, Draco had always wanted to grow up to be like his father. It had been his life ambition up until he was around nine years old. That was when Lucius had begun using his harsh methods of teaching. Draco could remember the very day when he had been taught his first 'lesson', his father had called him to his study and they had begun with the history of Malfoys. This soon turned into what was expected of Draco and how he would grow up to be. Lucius had said that all Malfoys were wise with their money, they would only use it when necessary and in most cases, money would be used to bribe people or to win over their trust.

A Malfoy only ever did things that would benefit for themselves and their family, "always pick the winning side, the bigger bully if you will," Draco remembered his father saying that phrase several times and had never liked it, he didn't fully understand it either. Lucius had always used complicated words and phrases whenever he spoke, but being only nine, his son had never fully comprehended what they meant. So obviously, the question that most children would be familiar with sprang from his lips.

'Why?'

He had asked in a very small voice, and Lucius had instantly stopped lecturing and fixed him with an icy-cold stare. It was a stare full of disappointment and disapproval, with a hint of anger that made Draco want to shrink down into his chair. But being a young, well taught Malfoy he had kept his back straight and his shoulders pushed back, waiting as politely as he could for an answer. The reply that came eventually but wasn't what he had expected.

"Because that is Malfoy conduct, and has been so for many centuries." Lucius had said curtly and gone on to continue his speech, however a still inquisitive Draco promptly interrupted him. The young boy had asked 'why' once more and Lucius had simply pursed his lips, stood up and beckoned for his son to follow him all the way to their huge library. There the elder Malfoy had instructed Draco to read several books on famous wizards in history, then famous Malfoys in history and then he had ordered that Draco learn the grand Malfoy family tree and memorise it. He had been made to study late into the night and the early morning, with Lucius watching him like a hawk to make sure that he didn't fall asleep.

Needless to say, Draco was quick to learn not to question his father. In fact he was quick to learn several things: Malfoy's do not behave carelessly, Malfoy's do not wander, Malfoy's do not become emotionally attached, Malfoy's do not cry, Malfoy's do not complain, Malfoy's do not doodle, Malfoy's do not sleep in till late…

Draco had spent his entire life learning these silly rules and it was all for nothing.

A strong gust of wind had him careering towards the edge of the battlements and he threw a scared and yet thoughtful glance at the long drop. It was cliché but now he realised what went through other people's heads when they felt that their life was worthless and that there was no point in them going on.

He squinted as he leaned over a bit further, peering into to the darkness and trying to judge how far down it really was.

'_It would be so much easier…'_ his mind whispered seductively, it's silky voice echoing about in negative waters that had invaded his mind, slowly and steadily drowning him. The direction of his thoughts scared Draco a lot and he violently shivered and drew back, stepping down off of the battlements so as to feel safer.

'_When did my life take such a bad turn?'_ He desperately thought and ignored the smooth voice that returned, trying to slip thoughts into his mind that he didn't want as his anger and bitterness turned into nothing but regret and fright.

"Maybe I do need help." The whispered words were carried away by the wind and silver eyes stared fearfully into the darkness…

The unknown…

* * *

"Zabini, can I talk to you for a second, please?" The words were very quietly spoken but Blaise still heard them and he turned to find Draco standing behind him, looking rather uncomfortable and nervous as the other Slytherins around them walked away throwing glares over their shoulders as they went.

Blaise nodded and led them through the library-where Draco had found him- to a deserted section, "What do you want?" He asked, watching the blond suspiciously. _'Why would Draco come and find me after working so hard to avoid Pansy and I?'_ He wondered, but didn't let his expression change from simple blankness. The standard Slytherin mask.

"I came to, firstly, apologise for ignoring you and Pansy," Blaise scoffed but motioned for him to continue. "I wondered if we could go back to being friends…maybe…"

"Why?" Was the simple response that dark skinned boy gave as he crossed his arms and Draco raised a questioning eyebrow. "Why did you avoid us? Why are you suddenly talking to me? Why should we be friends again?" He elaborated slightly and a scowl marred his sharp features.

Draco shuffled his feet uncomfortably, "you do know about what happened this summer, don't you?" Blaise nodded and his gaze hardened even more.

"Yes, fortunately neither mine nor Pansy's parents were there. That was a very careless and foolish thing for you to do, Draco.

The blond groaned "I know, I know…I don't know what came over me and I sincerely regret my actions," he assured him desperately. "It has caused a great amount of trouble for me, and really, it's all Potter's fault."

Blaise raised an eyebrow, but allowed Draco to fight for his cause.

"I had been avoiding you because of the rest of Slytherin. They all hate me, and I wasn't sure how you felt towards me…I was scared that you'd resent me also, and whilst I was able to take the hatred of the others, if you and Pansy had deserted me I wouldn't have been able to handle it."

"So you simply _assumed_ what reactions Pansy and I would have, did you?"

Draco hung his head "yes, and I'm extremely sorry for it. I'll give you time to decide upon whether you forgive me or not…but I hope that you do, as I desperately need your help."

Blaise watched as the blond turned and stalked back down the aisle and out of the library, holding his head high and ignoring the table of Slytherins that sneered and hissed as he passed by. He already knew that Pansy would instantly forgive her 'precious blond darling', but was reluctant to do so himself. Sometimes, Malfoys needed to be knocked off of their pedestal and shown that they couldn't boss everybody around. Pride was a major issue that Draco needed to overcome, and Blaise was glad to see that he had already begun to alter his personality, simply by apologising and admitting- for once- that he was wrong.

It would take a while, but Blaise was determined (and he was certain that Pansy would be as well) to help Draco regain his status in the Slytherin house; as without that, he was nothing.

Nothing more than a pretty face…

* * *

BG: ARGH! That took so long to write…you wouldn't believe how ashamed I am at my laziness...and at the moment I am PRAYING that this extra long chapter would make up for my long absence.

Please review…even if it's to say how much you hate me now…I'll pin up the amount of hate reviews I get on my cork board to inspire me to type quicker, lol .

I have to admit that this fic is taking a journey of it's own…and I only have a few ideas of things that happen much later on in the future…so it's hard to fill in the great gaps in my mind.

Meh, don't worry people; you WILL get your story eventually. All you have to do to help it along is bear with me and REVIEW:D

Go on, you know you want to really.


	12. Reviving the Damned

BG: Hi…erm, it took a little while, but a lot less that the last update, right? RIGHT?! (Shakes head) sorry guys…

**A quick warning:**

This fanfic will _eventually _contain slash…not 'M' rated slash but still…

**I might consider a disclaimer:**

The wonderful world of Harry Potter does not belong to me, as much as I day dream and tell myself it does…no…it belongs to the fabulous JK Rowling and I praise her work time and time again (bows)

**Maybe a few notes…: **

This is almost in time for my _birthday_! Woop! So excitied...sorry...unnecessary rambling :D

Erm, I'm not actually sure where this story is going anymore, I had a rough plan…but then it took a sharp turn of it's own I'm afraid. Still, if I can at least stop it from spiralling out of control we'll get somewhere :D

Let me just say that the contents of this update…well…to be honest I wasn't expecting them at all, as it is as gloomy as the previous one (lol SORRY!), but, I _do _hope to eventually create a more cheerful one, but that hasn't really happened at all has it? So I guess that gloomy is the nature of this fic…ha, it took me 10/11 (can't remember!) chapters to figure that out…

Meh…

Before we move onto this chapter I'd just like to say that I'm dedicating this chapter to **Dracosman **whose review gave me a fresh determination to update as quickly as possible. Sorry that it's not quite a happy one!

Okay, okay…moving on…

_**101 Ways to be an Angel**_

_Reviving the Damned_

Dark silhouettes flitted eagerly about in the dull light; their dance was horrific in Harry's eyes, one that signified a thirst for blood and repulsive, seducing aura of wild darkness. His mind however, thought differently; it revelled in the images before it, lapping up the vision of carnage and blood before him, taking great delight in the way that his companions seem to edge closer to him, and yet shrink away when he made eye contact. These were beasts of great power and utmost evil. Untameable, yes, but he had them greedily eating away from the palm of his slender hand.

This was power; these were the moments that he _thrived _upon.

Harry felt the strong desire to turn away, to flea from this sickening scene, but his eyes chose to focus upon the carcass of a young muggle, one of many that littered the scene, and his mouth chose to stretch into a demonic smile. His thoughts bucked and reared wildly, daring him to laugh madly, to throw his head back and set free his mirth, but he remained calm and composed, the laughter simply echoing within his rotting soul.

One of the creatures threw itself before him, screeching in the most traumatising of manner and thrashing it's body about to an unknown rhythm. Harry hissed, narrowing his eyes at the monsters daring and willing it to be gone, the magic around him complied and grabbed the form, tossing it mercilessly across the fire lit chamber and ensuring that it hit the wall furthest away with a flinch inducing crack.

It's fellow species paused for a moment, surveying the broken body with their haunting eyes before diving upon it and ripping and tearing ferociously, not for food or blood, but simply to fuel their desire for destruction. The body was quickly demolished and the monsters took to dancing and screeching once more as Harry watched.

Or rather, Voldemort watched and Harry simply had no choice but to survey. He was dreaming, and he knew it, he had no doubt that Voldemort knew it too and was using their link to scare Harry with the knowledge of his power which radiated off of the walls, creating rays of darkness and emitting an aurora of despair and evil. It would have worked, had Harry not been so fascinated by the beasts that pranced deliriously before him, they seemed to be almost human, and yet he knew that they weren't in the slightest. Maybe they would have been ordinary magical beings a long time ago, but now they were so deformed that they had lost all traces of humanity and simply existed as 'creatures'.

Harry wondered vaguely how they had become so twisted and vile, but his thoughts were interrupted by Voldemort speaking; _"see what I can master? See these monsters of beauty? Darkness has so much to offer, and does not shun you for your flaws. If you joined me, you'd be accepted into the arms of those who worship the wild"_, it was obvious, by the quiet, intimate way in which he was hissing; that the words were addressed to Harry. But he hadn't the time to listen to such ridiculous speeches and decided that now was the time to leave and re-enter his own body, he grasped the awareness of his form and tried to tug himself back to consciousness but found himself unable to.

Voldemort laughed icily and Harry felt fear welling up in his mind.

_"So is that a no? Are you refusing me Harry?" _He felt sickened at the use of his name in such a familiar way, Voldemort shook his head and Harry felt himself caught up in the same action, _"you know Harry, I don't take kindly to rejection."_

This was the only warning that he received before the pain erupted, spreading across his awareness and hopping from fibre to fibre of his thoughts, tearing where it deemed necessary and attempting to corrupt as much as possible. Harry opened his mouth to scream, but only high laughter emerged once more; he had no control over his own body, and Voldemort would never allow his to take over his own, so he shrieked mentally instead, his mind curling in on itself in an attempt to fend off the attack.

Abruptly the pain stopped, and relief allowed Harry to uncoil his thoughts and hear what Voldemort was exclaiming in an amused voice; _"ah, the Malfoy boy has arrived it seems, I deeply anticipate the moment that we next cross paths, as I have heard much about his latest antics. Goodbye Harry Potter." _

Harry hissed and attempted to lash out with his magic, but was prevented from doing such an action when he was catapulted through the link and back into his own body. He instantly became aware of Malfoy calling his name and kicking him in a most inappropriate manner and judging by the aching of his body, Harry guessed that the blond had been doing this for a while. He opened his eyes and the kicking halted.

"Potter, you're in my way!" Malfoy snapped, crossing his arms and looking down his nose.

Harry sighed and slowly came to his feet, "I'm so sorry, oh royal Malfoy." He replied irritably, he had been lying in front of the entrance to the kitchens, where he had collapsed whilst heading for a small snack. Voldemort had obviously been waiting until he was alone to spring the vision upon him, but how Voldemort _knew _when to take action, Harry wasn't sure. He distractedly swiped at his aching scar, under the pretence of rubbing his head in irritation, but actually wiping away the blood that had seeped from it before Malfoy could see.

Unfortunately he wasn't quick enough.

Malfoy frowned, "your scar is bleeding Potter, and you were lying on the floor screaming, I presume that you were having an ill timed nightmare to do with the dark Lord." He helpfully summarized.

Harry shook his head, scowling deeply and moving away from the other boy "great deduction skills Sherlock." He spat sarcastically and stormed away, anxious to leave the awkward and slightly odd conversation before it took a nasty turn. He didn't have time to argue with arrogant Slytherins; as he urgently needed to inform Dumbledore of what had happened in case he forgot the important details.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sighed deeply, rubbing at his weary eyes that resided behind his glasses when Harry closed the door behind him. It had been a troubling visit, as the young Potter had brought news of a very grave matter indeed. It wouldn't do to have the future saviour of the wizarding world collapsing at random intervals to have horrific visions, this showed that Voldemort had taken control of the link between them and was playing it to his advantage. Dumbledore was concerned about how serious this would become, and whether Voldemort would begin to deeds such as drain Harry's magic or drive him to insanity through this unnatural bond, he was unsure of how strong the connection actually was, but was unwilling to wait in order to find out. 

He had to do something, and as soon as possible.

Harry would need to resume his occlumency sessions with professor Snape in the near future-Albus would need to go to great lengths to convince Severus to take up this responsibility once more- and Albus himself would have to give lessons to Harry in how to handle war situations. There was a lot of work to be done, and by the look of things, very little time to do it in.

Albus glanced at Fawkes for moral support as his next thought caused him great pain to consider. The Damned had been located, tracked down and commandeered by Voldemort. This was an extremely disturbing idea and the elderly wizard had never imagined that such a thing would happen, at least, not in his time anyway.

The Damned were an ever growing tribe of what once were wizards and witches, fuelled by hatred and envy of others. Those were the people that had been shunned by society, for things such as an unnatural talent, a curse such as lycanthropy, those that had been disowned by their families (mostly purebloods), vengeful spirits that had been granted no rest and simply those that had become so immersed in darkness that they could not fit in with everyday life anymore. These beings had accumulated together for the first time on Walpurgis Night, and since then had become an unstoppable clan. Nobody really knew how they had become as twisted and inhuman as they were, but several theories had been put forward, that the change had been induced by their growing insanity and thirst for revenge, blood and destruction. Of course, no one had managed come close enough to a creature of the Damned to ask how their alteration had come about, or at least…no one had survived the close encounter.

Perhaps the most infamous member of the Damned was Erus Cruentus, he suffered every ordeal that he fellow beings had, and came through the other side with such a terrible hatred for the ordinary that he had lead a widespread massacre. It had resulted in the end of several proud and successful pureblood family lines including Erus' own, and many strong light wizards and their families; those that had done him wrong and caused him to turn to the Damned. The wizarding world had been left with a deep sense of shock, and had taken a long time to reassemble itself, the biggest blow being the assassination of their Minister of magic (one of the light lords Erus had taken revenge upon), whose body had been found lying among the ruins of the Ministry of magic itself. They had had to rebuild it, and the new model was the current Ministry, that resided underground, where the Damned could not find it. The Minister's head, however, was never discovered.

Dumbledore sighed again, this was one of the wizarding disasters that most magical beings feared deeply; a dark wizard acquiring command over this army of restless monsters. In the past they had never had much to worry about, as all of those who had tried had been brutally destroyed in the attempt, as a rule, the Damned answered to no one and didn't appreciate those who thought themselves an exception to this.

Albus was caught up in a difficult decision; whether to reveal this terrible news to the world and cause mass hysteria, or to hide it away and maintain the peace, unfortunately risking the lives of many. _'Perhaps,' _he mused, _'I could simply tell those who I can trust with such vital information, and have actions take place in secrecy.' _This idea was very appealing, and, pondering for a second about the consequences and rewards of such a decision and how to execute his plan, he pulled a large stack of parchment in his direction, inked his quill, and set to work on writing to a manner of important figures in the Wizarding world, including the _current _Minister of magic, and close friends whom he felt that he could trust.

* * *

"How is your father Draco?" A loud voice hailed the blond from the Slytherin table at breakfast time, several heads swivelled in his direction, not one of the gazes friendly, as Blaise was currently in the hospital wing, recovering from a nasty prank, and Pansy was attending his bed-side. Both of them had insisted that they thought he would be able to handle the childish remarks but secretly, he knew that they still wanted him to suffer for what he had done and he had no right to accuse them of being spiteful, as he understood that it was payment for his sins. 

"Oh right," the voice continued, mocking concern and sorrow "I forgot; your father is missing isn't he? It's such a shame, isn't it?" Jeers and humourless laughs met this statement, but Draco's features remained motionless, he simply continued eating and remained ignorant to their insults.

A reaction that would have made his father proud.

Draco felt an uncomfortable twinge make itself known deep within his chest, he may have been the one to kill Lucius in the first place, but that didn't stop Draco from missing the man that had played a large part in his life. He had always thought himself an extremely independent person, but now he realised just how much he relied upon his elder, it was uncanny how every move that Draco made, he mentally compared to what Lucius would have done without even realising it. Every time he wondered what to next, or plotted, or ranted within his mind, his father's voice was the one to echo in his head instead of his own. Lucius had taught him nearly everything he knew, and now that he was gone, Draco was suffering deeply and his behaviour the previous night was a perfect example of how much inner turmoil the blond was suffering, how unstable he was really feeling.

He sighed and took a lackadaisical sip of his pumpkin juice. An owl landed in place of his goblet and jutted its leg out at him. Draco untied the letter that it thrust towards him and offered part of his practically untouched breakfast to the owl in thanks. Opening the mail he scanned it with narrowed eyes before tossing it aside and shaking his head at the messenger to indicate that he had no reply for it. Draco had no desire to reply to requests for interviews about the disappearances of his parents from newspapers and magazines; they had no rights to pry into his personal life and there was no way that he was going to accept them with wide open arms and answer such foolish questions as 'whether his home life was enjoyable' or 'did he miss his parents at all'. It was a ridiculously absurd notion and Draco scoffed every time he thought of it, they would prosper more from simply assuming the answers to be honest.

Or they could ask Potter of course.

Draco hissed, the only motion that revealed his troubled thoughts to the outside world and Millicent Bulstrode edged away from him with a sneer. He wouldn't be surprised if Potter did sell everything he knew to the media as revenge for Draco punching him in the face, although that wouldn't exactly be very Gryffindor of him now would it? Draco sighed again; he wished that he hadn't been so dramatic that night, it hadn't done him any good at all and all felt now was regret. Although, it _had_ helped to get the golden trio out of his way for a little while.

He didn't really know how to feel when it came to Harry Potter, the lingering grasp of their momentary truce still refused to let go, it made him want to be concerned over the other boy's welfare (as he had last night), it caused him to want to point out the mistakes in Harry's work and instead of gloat, he wanted to correct and assist Harry in understanding. But, Draco also wanted to sneer at Potter, to trip him in the corridors and insult him at every chance possible, he yearned to not care, and to be able to just ignore the raven haired boy. He constantly had to battle with his reactions and emotions and he hated it so much, if only everything was simple.

Saving someone's life; it had these consequences…these _results_, and they weren't all pretty.

Draco sighed and stood up, ignoring the remains of his breakfast and the derisive looks that were sent his way as he coldly strode out of the great hall and in the general direction of Transfigurations; his first class of the day. With the Gryffindors.

Joy...

* * *

BG: Erm, so yeah…that's all that I've got right now, sorry folks! You'll have to wait until my next instalment to find out more of what happens (heh heh!)

Review please!


	13. Decision

BG: heh…

**A quick warning:**

This fanfic contains slash…not 'M' rated slash but still…

**I might consider a disclaimer:**

The wonderful world of Harry Potter does not belong to me, as much as I day dream and tell myself it does…no…it belongs to the fabulous JK Rowling and I praise her work time and time again (bows)

**Maybe a few notes…:**So I'm still totally slow when it comes to this fic, but within reason…ish. I've been trying to get rid of the half baked plot lines for random one-shots that keep floating unhelpfully around my head! Admittedly this is a stupidly short chapter to match the _last _stupidly short chapter…and I'm sorry about that. I just need to sort myself out : D.

So, I'll let you decide whether I need brutally punishing for my inconsistantness (is that a word? Haha…) and go ahead and read this apology chapter…

I still love you, even if you don't love me!

_**101 Ways to be an Angel**_

_Decision_

"…Malfoy and Potter- " Harry sighed deeply and tried desperately not to irritably slam his head onto the desk that his elbow was leaning on. It wasn't as if he hadn't seen it coming from the very moment the he had walked through the potion classroom door and Snape had smugly locked eyes with him, no, but that didn't stop Harry from feeling frustrated with the sadistic potions master at all.

Ron shrugged in a helpless manner before sympathetically patted him on the back, "sorry mate, I guess you're stuck with the ferret, again…" Harry rolled his eyes, ignoring Snape's menacing glare and vacating his space so that Nott could take it instead. With as much calm as he could manage, the raven haired boy slung his bag over his shoulder, headed past a crowd of sneering Slytherins and dumped his things next to an ignorant Malfoy.

"Shall I get the ingredients?" Harry asked, trying to keep as civil as possible. The last thing he needed was a month full of detentions because a petty fight.

Malfoy, however, chose not to answer; he simply glared at his quill. Harry sighed deeply "yes please Potter, I would like you to be so considerate as to collect all eighteen necessary ingredients for our paired work, I'm so glad that at least one of us is being constructive…" his mocking voice trailed away as he headed towards the store cupboard.

Draco's scowl deepened, who did Potter think he was? Acting all high and mighty…at least he had stopped trying to befriend Draco. _That _was a relief. He sighed slightly and rubbed the tip of his quill into the table, his rocky friendship with Blaise was starting to finally smooth out, they'd had several bitter arguments about trust and accusations but now they were beginning to relax and have faith in each other once more. Pansy had instantly accepted Draco back, and for that he was glad. He knew that if there was anybody that he could trust to understand him, it was Pansy. Several of the other Slytherins had once mocked Draco for having a female best friend, but Pansy had soon set them straight with a few well hidden curses and cunningly leaked rumours. She had certainly showed them that a Slytherin female was not someone to be messed with.

Draco allowed a small smile to grace his thin lips as he thought of that memory, back then things were a lot simpler, the only troubles that they had were essays and Gryffindors. If only they could go back to that, back to when the Dark Lord had simply seemed like a distant notion used to scare younger children, where death happened to those who deserved it, their parents would always take care of everything and when money could most definitely buy their happiness.

The Malfoy heir pulled a horrible face at Potter when he reappeared with an armful of some of the ingredients needed, which he unceremoniously dumped on the table and headed back to the store cupboard. Draco roved his gaze across the classroom, catching Blaise's discreet smile that was flashed in his direction before the other boy's face slid back into its cool expression of indifference as Thomas tried his hardest to negotiate a successful working situation. Draco had slowly recovered from his unstable phase over the past month with the help from Pansy and Blaise, the overwhelming memories of what had happened over the summer had finally caught up with him and seriously messed with his thoughts. He was suddenly finding it hard to handle the idea that he had killed roughly ten to fifteen death eaters without a second thought, but figured it was simply the adrenalin of the battle affecting his actions; he also couldn't believe that he had been so careless as to suddenly strike up a friendship of sorts with Potter. But however much he tried, he could not tell himself that he had not been happy for a good part of that week, he had enjoyed how casual life had became for those few days.

Then came the murder of his father…that was most certainly an out of body experience, Draco had reacted so violently –instinctively- to the threat on the life of the person who had caused him to feel so at peace. It still made his skin crawl to think about it, but what is done stayed done and he couldn't possible go back and change that. So many nasty comments had come his way about his missing parents from sour death eater sons and daughters, Draco had tried gamely to ignore all of them but it was difficult, even with his two best friends by his side once again. They had both come through for him spectacularly, as soon as he'd apologized for being so inconsiderate. It had taken a lot of coaxing, but Pansy eventually got him to confess about not feeling entirely stable, she had then proceeded to prepare several mood improving potions for him with the aid of Blaise and professor Snape, including a supply of anti-depression potions, cheering potions and even a thoughtful batch of dreamless sleep potions.

As if sensing his thoughts, Pansy passed by his chair on the way to talk to Nott and brushed a hand across his shoulders in a reassuring manner and he gave a grateful look in return, he could understand why Potter clung so closely to Weasley and Granger now. Draco watched as Granger determinedly followed her notes as she began to prepare her potion, ignoring Millicent who was gossiping with Pansy and Nott because the Slytherin girl was secure with the knowledge that she'd get all of the credit for the potion anyway. He smirked at Weasley who was chopping his ingredients in such a brutal manner that even a Neanderthal could have done a neater job; no doubt the three chatting Slytherins had offended him in some subtle manner.

Potter returned once more with the last of the necessary ingredients and said something that Draco couldn't be bothered to concern himself with. His lack of response made the raven haired boy huff and squint at the purposefully vague instructions written on the black board. To be honest, Draco had never understood why Potter had never bothered to have his vision corrected, or at least bothered to buy more stylish frames as he surely had inherited enough money to do so. He allowed himself to think about this a little more before generously preparing the cauldron that they were brewing their blood replenishing potion in.

It was odd in a way, that quite a few of the people that were currently in the room had taken part in quite a large battle only a few weeks ago, and yet now they were all fussing and arguing about an unimportant potion and school rivalries. Life could be so ridiculously trivial sometimes. Draco watched in a detached manner as Harry nicked his thumb with the knife that he was using to slice leeches with and hissed irritably.

"You know" he said mildly, "with all of the blood that you're losing from that cut; this potion might actually come in handy."

Harry glared at him as he instinctively sucked on his injured thumb and Draco sighed, well that's what he got for trying to be slightly helpful then. The blond knew that being scowled at was better than being punched at any rate, so he didn't bother with the sharp comment that perched on the tip of his tongue and instead took the knife from Harry and resumed the Gryffindor's work.

It was only once the potion was complete enough to simply simmer and bubble that Potter actually bothered to speak to him.

"You can be a really irritating ass sometimes, Malfoy." He simply grumbled.

Draco raised his eyebrows "yes people do tend to think that." Harry made an agitated noise and scowled at their potion. He tended to do a lot of scowling and grumbling, Draco noticed. He could tell that Potter was trying to get a rise of some sort out him, but Draco just thought it would be a bit pointless of them to argue, they'd only end up ruining their potion and disrupting the lesson. Then all that they'd gain was a week full of detentions on Potter's side and a disapproving glare for Draco.

No, that wouldn't do at all.

Besides, sometimes the best way to get at Potter was to annoyingly pleasant and ignorant.

* * *

"You alright mate?"

Harry took a deep and slightly unsteady breath before forcing a smile on his face and nodding to Ron. He leant forward and added potatoes to his plate in order to avoid having to speak, because if he opened his mouth, Harry was sure that all that would come out would be a furious scream. And that would attract a lot of unwanted attention from the dining people surrounding them.

Malfoy had wound Harry up so much that it had taken both a considerable amount of self restraint and the looming threat of detentions galore from Snape, to prevent Harry from knocking the infuriating prat to the floor and kicking the shit out of him. Of course nothing had prevented him from mentally enacting his desires and so he had eventually just shut Malfoy out and allowed his imagination to take over.

Hermione smiled sympathetically at him over the textbook that she was reading, "just try not to let him get to you, Harry." He smiled back weakly, toying with his food in disinterest. It easy for her to say that, she often didn't have to deal with Malfoy first hand, she didn't have the remains of an almost close friendship toying with her mind.

Harry glanced at Dumbledore and thought of the conversation that he had had with the Headmaster the previous night. He had told Hermione and Ron about his vision, although he had skirted around some of the details, such as the behaviour of the strange creatures and Malfoy kicking him back into consciousness. The thought of what he had seen still disturbed Harry, and although Dumbledore had told him that it wasn't really anything to worry about, the idea that Voldemort had such monsters in his control still sent a shiver down Harry's spine.

"Harry?" Hermione suddenly asked, peering concernedly at him.

Harry attempted a smile, pushing all thoughts of the bizarre creatures to the back of his mind as he picked up his fork which he had dropped at some point during his daydreaming. "I'm okay," he reassured her, spearing some broccoli as if to prove his point.

She gave him an uncertain look, "listen Harry, if it's about that vision last night, I-"

The rest of her sentence was lost as the great hall doors opened and Malfoy strolled in, laughing loudly with Blaise and Pansy, the blond's eyes met Harry and he gave him a dark smirk that let the Gryffindor think that they were most likely laughing at something related to him.

'This' Harry suddenly thought, 'is not something that I should have to deal with on top everything else, right now!' With the decision to remove this current distraction from his life in mind, Harry stood up and purposefully strode over to Malfoy and his friends. His own friends called out something but he didn't really pay attention as he walked away from them.

"Malfoy," he called and the blond turned to face him, a challenging eyebrow raised as if daring Harry to pick a fight in the middle of the Great Hall and in front of the entire body of staff. Harry, instead, decided to do the exact opposite, "I want to talk."

"Well go ahead, I'm not stopping you" was Malfoy's smart answer and Harry ignored the surge of dislike that suddenly reared up.

"You know what I mean, meet me by the lake when you've finished eating, please."

Malfoy scowled "who says I have to go?"

"It's up to you" Harry simply replied, turning away and leaving the Hall. Intending to wait by the lake and think about what he would say when -_if_- Malfoy turned up.

* * *

Draco finished his dinner at a decidedly leisurely pace. He would let Potter wait for him, in return for having to give up precious moments of his time, just to listen to Potter no doubt whine and complain about just how much he hated him.

The Slytherin had seriously considered just letting the Gryffindor prat wait for him all night, by the lake, in the forecasted rain, until he caught a cold. But then he decided that he try out Blaise and Pansy's advice and attempt to be a good person, and that involved meeting Potter and listening to his whiny voice for a little while.

If it prevented Draco from having to listen to _Pansy's_ whiny voice as she nagged him, then it was a small price to pay, he supposed.

Eventually, he decided that he had finished mashing up his trifle, and really couldn't get away with wasting anymore time by pretending that he was eating. With a heavy sigh, he stood up, ignoring Pansy's encouraging smile, and took a slow stroll down to the lake where he found Potter.

The Gryffindor made an impressive picture, gazing over the vast lake in deep thought, with the sunset casting odd shadows everywhere, glinting off of the boy's glasses and highlighting his face in warm tones and soft outlines. Harry was sitting on a small mound, with his knees drawn up to his chest and his arms wrapped securely around them.

Draco almost felt the urge not to disturb such a peaceful scene.

Almost.

"Potter," he coldly greeted the other boy.

Potter nodded in response, swivelling his head upwards to glance at Draco before turning back. He didn't bother to stand up to greet Draco formally, and Draco didn't sit down when Potter indicated the patch of grass beside him.

"I came, you wanted to talk?" Draco irritably asked after a minute of pointless silence.

The Gryffindor surveyed at him again, "I wanted to ask you to stop being petty."

Draco was taken aback by this request; it was the last thing he had expected. "What?" He raised a curious eyebrow.

"This silly little ongoing rival thing that we have is ridiculous, and it's a waste of time."

"So?" Draco slowly said.

"So" Harry sighed "I just want you to leave me alone. That way we can both get on with our lives and things here will be a little less difficult."

Draco thought about this, it was true that he was starting to get fed up of seeing Potter's miserable face all the time, and he accepted the fact that if they just left each other the hell alone then life would be so much simpler.

"Fair enough," Draco conceded holding his hand out for Harry to shake, in order seal the pact. Harry grasped his in return and they shook on it, but things were made awkward by Harry still not bothering to stand up.

"From now on we avoid each other, and upon meeting, act civilly." The Gryffindor summarised and Draco smirked a little.

"This has to be the strangest pact that I have ever made." He shook his head, "well, bye Potter. Hopefully I _won't _be seeing you around." As he trekked slowly back to the castle in the first trickles of the forecasted rain, Draco could have sworn that he had seen a faint smile on Harry's face.

* * *

BG: I think I'll leave it there just to be annoying, haha…

As if I'm going to let them ignore each other for long!

Well…the next chapter will be a while, this time I'm not making any promises! So please bear in mind that I am working on rounding up and posting little unfinished project one-shots to clear up my mind a little.

So remember that I have not forgotten you guys, updates will still be coming!!

A little review maybe?Xx


End file.
